


Imagine

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Imagine [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Peter and Harley go on vacation together and things move VERY quickly.Peter is a Meme KingHarley's in too deep.This work ignores some of the events from FFH.~completed~Edit: AHHHH thank you guys so much for almost 6.5K!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't nothing fancy kids. I can't say this is my best work or anything like that, I started this at like 10pm once and it's just continued from there.  
> Also the format is weird but too lazy to fix it.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Morgan asked, tapping her little toes against the seat in front of her, Pepper turned to look at her. "Almost sweetie, and don't tap Happy's seat, you know he doesn't like that."  
Morgan just nodded, looking over at Peter, who pulled out an earbud, smiling at her.  
"Hey, kiddo, wanna play a game?" Morgan nodded rapidly.  
"I'm gonna pick something anywhere inside this car….. like, Happy's beard, for example-"  
"Watch it kid."  
"And you have to try to guess what it is. You can ask questions, but I can only answer with yes or no, okay? And I'll start off by saying "I spy with my little eye, something that is…." And I'll give you a clue, got it?"  
"Okay! Whats it called?"  
"I spy. Ready?"  
Morgan nodded, Peter glanced around the car, trying to find something easy to pick.  
"Okay, I got something. I spy with my little eye, something that is…… blue!"  
Morgan looked around the car, trying to find something blue.  
"Is it? Auntie May's sweater?"  
"Nope!"  
"Is it, Mama's bag?"  
"Nope!"  
"Ummmmm. Oh oh! I know! It's my sunglasses!" Morgan reached up, pulling her blue sunglasses off, and holding them out to Peter.  
"Yes good job!" He high fived her. "Now you try!"  
The two preceded to play I Spy all the way to the resort where they were staying, and even all the way up to their suite, that is until they got there and Morgan took off to explore this brand new space. They actually had two suites, each had two bedrooms, one room the master bedroom, the other a huge room with two full sized beds. Peter and Aunt May got one of the suites, Pepper, Morgan, and Happy sharing the other. After everyone got settled, they gathered in the Stark suite for a small conference.  
"Soo, Pete, I didn't tell you, but we actually have one other person joining us," Pepper said while braiding Morgan's hair.  
Peter raised an eyebrow, looking up from his phone. "Who?"  
"Harley Keener. You remember meeting him?"  
Peter had this sudden flashback to Tony's funeral, a year and a half ago, meeting the tall blonde haired, blue eyed southern kid, who despite looking ready to burst into tears, managed to smile at Peter, one of the few non sympathetic smiles he had gotten all day. He nodded.  
"Well, he was a bit like a son to us, and i invited him to come spend some time with us, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with Happy to pick him up, and us girls will go hang out at the pool for a bit."  
"Oh yeah, sure. I can do that," Peter said shrugging.  
"Yay! Petey go get Harls!" Morgan squealed, looking excited, Peter rolled his eyes, chuckling.  
Twenty minutes later he was in the driver's seat of the SUV, following the gps far far away from the city. Technically he was only legally allowed to drive with May, legal guardian and all that, but May had agreed that Happy could help teach him to be a safe driver.  
Nearly an hour later, they pulled up in front of a house in the middle of nowhere.  
"Be nice, it isn't Queens, but it's all he has," Happy threatened. "Now scoot out, you can't drive with him in the car."  
As they were doing a quick Chinese firedrill, the door of the slightly beat up house swung open, and a guy walked out, followed by a slightly younger girl.  
"Harley!" Happy waved to him, then pushed Peter forwards. "Go get his bags."  
"What? Why me?"  
"Because I'm not as young as I used to be."  
Peter rolled his eyes and walked up to the step.  
"Hey, man, let me take those," Peter said, holding his hand out for the bags, Harley looked directly at Peter for the first time, and it was like someone had shot Peter, his blue eyes were so incredibly piercing.  
"Oh, yeah, sure, be careful they're heavy." He said, his southern draw also slightly startling Peter. Harley passed over the suitcase, Peter took it with no struggle, not even straining, until he heard Happy cough, he immediately acted like it was heavy.  
"Oh yeah, geesh man, what do you have in here."  
Harley laughed, a cheerful, hearty sound. Peter put the suitcase in the trunk, shutting the door tightly, before turning back. Harley was saying goodbye to the girl, hugging her tightly. Finally he turned away, and hugged Happy, then turned to Peter.  
"So, you're the Parker kid, right?" Harley asked, holding his hand out, Peter blinked at him for a moment before stepping forwards and shaking it.  
"Yeah, Peter."  
"Pep has told me lots about you, Harley Keener."  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
"Oh the pleasure is mine," Harley said, winking at Peter.  
Another sharp jolt of something shot through Peter, chills going up his spine as his spider senses told him this boy was absolutely nothing but trouble. But his hormones contradicted, telling him this boy was incredibly attractive. Harley ran a hand through his hair, the soft curls going everywhere after.  
"So, Happy, you gonna let me drive?"  
"Ha! Do you want to kill me? No, you two get to sit in the back."  
"Aww, but I saw you letting him drive," Harley fake whined, getting in the middle of the SUV.  
"Yeah well Peter is still new at driving and easily influenced to not give people heart attacks."  
"Umm, I've been driving for like, over a half a year, Happy," Peter chimed in, getting in beside Harley.  
"You are still a million times better than him." Happy jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Harley, who just laughed, throwing his backpack over the backseat to where his suitcase was.  
Happy drove back to the suite in silence, hoping the two boys would talk.  
"Soo, Peter." Harley said, finally, turning to face him. Peter looked over, waiting for him to continue.  
"Where ya from?"  
"Queens."  
"Oh really? Nice. Shoulda been able to tell from the accent."  
"You're the one to talk."  
"What do ya mean? My accent is beautiful."  
"Well I never said that, but it's just very thick."  
Peter realized Harley was grinning at him, shit what did he say??  
"Well thank ya muchly, sugar," Harley said with a chuckle.  
Peter looked away, at the rearview mirror, where Happy raised an eyebrow at him.  
"How old are you now, Harley?" Happy asked, not looking at Harley.  
"17 sir, bought to turn 18."  
"Oh right. Pete is about to turn 17."  
"Really? You got delayed on getting your permit?" Harley turned his focus back to Peter.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, most kids get it either early or at 16, but you said you'd been driving for half a year…."  
"Well, a lot of stuff came up."  
Harley nodded, smiling at Peter.  
They lapsed back into silence until they reached the resort. Peter grabbed Harley's bag without even thinking, easily carrying it to the elevator.  
"You got some secret muscles hidden somewhere?" Harley asked, eyebrow raised at Peter.  
"What? Noo. No no." Peter responded, laughing a little nervously.  
"Well you're carrying that suitcase like it's nothing, but I know for a fact that bag is very heavy."  
Peter shrugged, setting it down easily. Harley narrowed his eyes, but didn't pry.  
"You'll be staying with Peter and his Aunt," Happy said as they reached their floor, Peter patted his pockets, finding the room key.  
"As soon as the girls get back from the pool, we'll go out for supper. Pete you good?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, Happy."  
Peter led Harley to the room, unlocking the door and bumping it open with his hip.  
"Here we go."  
"Thanks."  
"Um, I guess you'll be staying in that room with me."  
"Nice."  
Peter gave him his suitcase and then flopped down on one of the sofas, watching Harley grab a few things. Harley was undeniably hot, he had this confidence and swagger to him, like he knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it. Peter watched him walk back over, and stop right in front of his sofa. Harley reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Peter's face, and Peter felt himself instantly flush. Harley chuckled, letting his hand stay for a moment before pulling back.  
"Cute," he said, and there was that chill down Peter's spine again. And the burning heat that accompanied it. If Peter was stuck with this guy the whole trip, this would be a lot more interesting then he originally thought.  
Harley was preparing to say something when Aunt May walked in.  
"Hey Pete, I'm gonna go rinse ooofffff….. hello there."  
"Hi! You must be May! I'm Harley!" Harley waved to her, sitting on the arm rest at Peter's feet.  
"Hi. You can… uh you can call me Aunt May. Um I'm gonna go rinse off."  
"Dude that's your Aunt?" Harley asked as soon as she left, and Peter's leg shot out, kicking him… a lot harder than intended, Harley fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a solid thud.  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up to help him.  
"Ow. It's fine."  
Harley accepted Peters outstretched hand, but instead of getting up, he yanked Peter down on top of him.  
"I forgive ya," Harley drawled, right in Peters ear, as Peter was trying to keep his body weight off Harley, there was this strange warm feeling in Peters stomach, like steam curling and then disappating, but immediately returning as Harley's hand slipped down to Peter's side. Peter managed to push himself up enough to look in Harley's eyes, and what he saw there almost scared him, there was this hungry look as he scanned Peter's face, Harley licked his lips, but let go of Peter, who scrambled up.  
"I uh, need to uh, use the bathroom." Peter decided and shot away, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Grabbing his phone out and quickly texting the group chat.

Peter: DRIVE OVER ME

MJ: Always so dramatic, what now?

Ned: Oh no.

Peter: okay so I'm on vacation with Mrs. Stark and May and them right. Well this other kid who was apparently really close to Tony joined us. And Holy Hell he's really cute and could someone pls just yeet me off a cliff.

Shuri: My brother could do that if you really want…..

They all just sent back cry laughy emojis. Peter groaned, flushing the toliet and spending extra time washing his hands, for literally no reason.  
"Peter! Are you ready to go?!" Aunt May yelled.  
"Yeah, Aunt May!" Peter left the bathroom, grabbing his sunglasses from the bedroom and walking back out, pulling them on. Faintly he heard Karen greet him, the sunglasses automatically switching to the AI vision, he tapped them once and they switched back to normal sunglasses.  
"Whoa, those are awesome. Are those StarkTech?!" Harley jumped up from the sofa, running over to Peter and snatching his sunglasses.  
"Hey! Harley! Be careful with those!"  
Harley spun around so that Peter was against his back, reaching past him to snatch at the sunglasses. Harley put them on, tapping them once, like Peter had.  
"Whoaaaa. You have your own AI?"  
"Harley, stop." Peter growled, he kicked out Harley's legs, catching him before he hit the ground, and flipping him over to be on the ground on his back, Peter quickly caught Harley's hands, holding them in one hand past his torso as he sat on top of Harley, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. Peter took the sunglasses back.  
"Nice combat boss."  
"Thanks," Peter said, completely out of habit, before looking back at Harley.  
"Now, maybe next time you'll know not to take things that aren't yours," Peter practically scolded Harley, who suddenly threw his weight to the side, trying to get on top, but Peter didn't budge, just pulled his hands the other way, eyebrow raised at Harley, who stopped struggling, staring up at Peter.  
Harley had one thought _Holy shit, that was hot._ "Peter. Let the poor boy up," Aunt May said, walking in the room, barely blinking at the two laying on the floor.  
"Yes ma'am." Peter winked at Harley, finding himself pushing the boys hair out of his face, before simply letting go of his hands and rolling to the side, and to his feet in one smooth movement.  
_'Hollllllyyyy shiiiitttt'_ was Harley's only thought again, in just one day, he had Peter on top him twice. _'I'd love to have him under me next.'_ Peter held a hand out to Harley, helping him up.  
"You really are stronger than you look," Harley said, after standing and brushing himself off.  
"Yeaaah." Peter shrugged it off.  
"Boss, Mrs. Stark requests that you and your aunt and Mr. Keener join them at the elevators."  
"Okay, thanks. Come on, Pepper is ready to leave."  
Harley followed him to the door where Aunt May was waiting.  
"Whoa you really do have your own AI in those?!"  
"Yes," Peter answered, shortly before turning her off.  
They walked to the elevators, where the other three were already waiting.  
"Petey!" Morgan ran over to him, jumping into his arms, squealing as Peter spun them around a few times.  
"How was the pool?" He asked, grinning at her.  
"It was so much fun! There were big huge water slides! Mama only let me go down the little ones though….."  
"Awww, what a big meanie. Maybe I can take you down one of the bigger ones later," Peter said, grinning at Pepper, who gave him a death glare.  
"Yay!" And then Morgan spotted Harley, she does that thing all young kids do when they see someone they don't recognize and shrink away for a moment.  
"Hey Morgan," Harley smiled and waved at her. Morgan blinked at him.  
"Morgan, do you remember Harley? We met him last summer, he came to visit?" Pepper asked her.  
Morgan sat there for a second before slowly nodding, a grin spreading on her face.  
"Harls!" She exclaimed, practically launching herself out of Peter's arms at him.  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy kiddo, you're gonna kill me!" Peter said, laughing, he turned to Harley and handed him Morgan, who hugged him tightly. Harley laughed, hugging her back.  
"Alright, come on kids." Happy ushered them into the elevator, where Harley put Morgan down, in order to hug Pepper.  
"It's good to see you, Pepper."  
Pepper smiled at Harley, nodding in response. Harley stood next to Peter, who glanced at his phone as it chimed.

Shuri: Who is this guy anyway.

Peter glanced over at Harley, who raised an eyebrow at him.

Peter: I'll tell you later.

He put the phone on vibrate, shoving it into his pocket.  
"So Harley, how was your first year at college?" Pepper asked, turning to Harley.  
"It was good, little nerve wracking for my family, but I had fun, Aced all my classes."  
"Not surprised, just don't get cocky and lazy."  
"I won't." Harley laughed.  
"Wait you're already in college, did you graduate crazy early?!"  
"Yeah, was already ahead of my age group, took a few years off because of…. That….. but when I came back, I easily skipped my senior year and did all dual credit my last year anyway."  
"Oh sweet! What are you going to college for?"  
"Engineering, and a minor of Chemistry."  
"Whoa that's so awesome," Peter said, suddenly jealous of Harley.  
Harley chuckled, his hand brushing Peter's wrist, the soft sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, and it lingered there for a few seconds, then he felt Harley's fingers against the palm of his hand. He looked up at Harley, who smirked at him.  
Just then the elevator dinged, and Harley's hand was gone, shoved deep inside the pockets of his jeans. Peter shook his head, taking up the caboose of the small party, letting Happy lead, while his spidey sense would alert him to any danger behind them. Harley slowly drifted back so he was walking beside Peter.  
"So, are you still in highschool then?" He asked, hands still in his pockets while Peter's swung loosely beside him.  
"Yeah, finished up my junior year."  
"What else do you do then?"  
"Well I mean… I'm in Academic Decathlon."  
"Really?! That's cool. What school do you go to."  
"Midtown school of tech-"  
"Didn't they win Decathlon like, 6 years ago?"  
"Yeah…. That was my team too."  
"Oh…. Right… you were…."  
"Yeah."  
Neither needed to say what happened. Both knew.  
"So wait…. How old are you?"  
"I was born in 2002….."  
"No way. You're actually technically older than me!" Harley said, looking over at him. Peter felt a chill shoot up his spine and he immediately spun away from Harley, looking for the danger. There, Morgan, crossing the road a little slower then Pepper. The car. Peter launched forwards, sprinting across the road and scooping Morgan up, diving out of the way and twisting so he would land on his back, Morgan on his chest, just as the car zoomed past.  
"Oh my God! Peter!" May sprinted across the road, ignoring the traffic signs, Harley hot on her heels. Morgan almost immediately started crying, Pepper scooped her up, checking her for injuries.  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Harley asked, helping Peter up.  
"Yeah-ow. Yeah I'm good."  
"Oh god, Peter thank you thank you thank you!" Pepper exclaimed, pulling Peter into a hug.  
"Yeah of course, I just saw the car….."  
Morgan was still crying, Happy patted Peter on the back, giving him a grateful look. Once they started walking again, Harley stayed beside Peter making sure he wasn't limping or anything.  
"That was awesome…. But how did you see the car? You were looking at me…."  
"I have a good sense for danger." Peter said, shrugging and rolling his shoulders to relax the muscles. Harley gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything, their hands brushing as they walked. It was a little strange, and Peter would be lying if he didn't say he was hyperaware of the narrow space between them. But at the same time their hands bumping was completely normal, and he itched to just grab Harley's hand, but he didn't, letting their hands continue to brush.  
Harley however, was not as weirded out. Ever since Peter had pinned him down, he had felt this burning desire for the brunette, but he told himself to stop, calm down, he had several weeks stuck with Peter, he would bide his time and wait, see how things played out.  
They got to whatever restaurant and were immediately seated, Peter across from Harley and beside Aunt May, Morgan sitting between Harley and Pepper. Peter responded to Shuri's question finally.

Peter: He's a kid named Harley Keener, he and Tony apparently met a long time ago and Tony became like a mentor to him I guess? That's what Pep implied anyway. He's technically younger than us, but he didn't get snapped.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, looking up to see Harley smiling at him, Peter blushed and looked down at his menu quickly. Harley laughed and looked at his own menu.  
After dinner, they went back to the resort, because Morgan was still rather shook up.  
"There's a gym here, right?" Peter asked as he sat down in the Stark's room. Happy nodded,  
"I think there's one on the third floor."  
"Okay cool, I'll be back later then."  
Peter got up and went to his room, changing into gym clothes, he was pulling on a tanktop and looked up to see Harley leaning in the doorway.  
"Hi?"  
"Hey, I was coming to unpack."  
"Okay." Peter grabbed his earbuds and sat down to lace up his gym shoes.  
"You work out often?"  
"Yeah pretty regularly."  
"Are you in like… martial arts or something?"  
"What? No….."  
"Well that fancy moved you pulled on me earlier could have fooled anyone."  
Peter had a flashback to getting flipped over like that countless times by Bucky.  
"Yeah…. Well, Pepper and Aunt May made me take self defense classes."  
"Uh huh." Harley clearly didn't believe Peter, but he didn't press it anymore.  
"I'll be back later," Peter said, plugging in earbuds.  
"Okay, have fun, sugar." Harley said, winking at Peter as he walked past.  
Peter spent two hours in the gym, just working out as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on with his body. He spent the last half boxing. He had packed his gloves just in case, and had found the area where they kept the sandbags. He just got sucked into working on controlled punching, something that he had spent months working on with Bucky and Rhodey, and was still a challenge for the boy. He only stopped when sweat was dripping down his face, and he could push his hair back and it stayed back because it was soaked. He gathered his few things and walked back to the elevators, finishing off his water bottle.  
When he got back up to the suit, Harley and Aunt May were sat in the main room, watching a movie. Harley looked up just as Peter was wiping sweat off his face with his shirt, he almost started drooling right there. "Oh, hey Pete!" May said, looking up.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"Okay, I was actually gonna head to bed here soon."  
"Alright." Peter walked over, kissing May on the cheek. "Love you."  
"Love you." She wrinkled her nose. "You do stink, go shower."  
Peter headed off to his room, collecting things before hopping in the shower, keeping it short and cold. When he came out, Harley was sat on his bed, shirtless, talking on the phone. He waved to Peter, who froze for a few seconds, staring at Harley's bare chest.  
"Yeah I'm good, Abbie. Mom drop you off at camp?" Harley said to whoever he was talking too.  
Peter snapped himself out of it, walking back over to his suitcase, digging around in it and pulling out one of his many quick protein snacks, sitting on his bed and pulling out his phone to respond to texts while eating the protein bar.

Ned: Isn't Harley Keener the kid who runs a tech business out of Tennessee? It's like a tiny rival to Stark Industries?

Shuri: I will research

Peter: guys you don't need to stalk him, he's literally four feet from me I could just ask.

Shuri: he does run a tech business. It services most of North Tennessee…..  
It looks like they actually have really good tech. Environmentally friendly too.

MJ: Oh he's cute too, looks a bit like an actor I've seen somewhere….

Peter: You guys are the worst.

Peter looked up as he heard Harley saying goodbye to whoever he was talking too. As soon as Harley hung up and looked over, Peter was attacked by a huge yawn.  
"Tired?" Harley asked with a laugh.  
Peter just nodded as he was still yawning.  
"Well, go to bed then, I'll leave."  
"No, you're okay."  
Peter walked into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, when he came back, Harley was stretched out, texting someone rapidly.  
"I'm gonna go to bed," Peter told him, grabbing his phone charger and plugging it in. Harley gave him a thumbs up, not looking over.  
Peter pulled off his shirt and socks, stretching quickly before climbing into bed, he laid there for a bit, scrolling through his Instagram and then answering a few emails before setting down his phone and flipping over to lay on his stomach, face against his pillow. He sensed, more than anything, Harley getting up, and then the light flicked off, followed by the sound of the bathroom door shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get ya Juice!

The next day Peter woke up to an empty suite. He walked out of the bedroom, still just in pajama pants. No one was in the lounge, and May's bedroom door was open. Peter walked back, sending a text to May that just read "????" Before using the bathroom. When he checked his phone, she had responded, saying they were eating breakfast in the other suite, and she had gotten him food. Peter pulled on a hoodie and walked over through the door adjoining the two suites.  
"Petey is up!" Morgan cried, waving at him from the table, Peter waved, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Hi, Mowgli." He ruffled her loose hair, sitting down at the only empty spot, right next to Harley.  
"Good to see you up, Peter," Pepper said, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, you snored all night, it was pretty annoying," Harley said, a mischievous grin forming on his face. Peter glared at him.  
"Asshole," he muttered.  
"Your hair is an utter mess," May said, chuckling.  
Peter shrugged, grabbing the plate she offered him. And then he felt hands in his hair, he froze, fork hovering above his plate, and then slowly turned to look at Harley, who was running his hands through Peter's hair, combing it into submission. Harley just winked at him, dropping his hands finally. They stared at each other for a minute, until Peter felt May kick him, he quickly started eating, face pink, realizing how starved he was. May knew exactly what to order him, plenty of eggs and sausage, and a glass of OJ. Since he didn't eat much after working out last night, his body needed all the food he could shovel into it. He was still eating long past everyone else was done.  
"Hungry?" Happy asked finally, Peter looked up, his mouth full of egg. He just nodded. Everyone laughed.  
"So today I thought we could go do some sightseeing, and then this afternoon spend time out at the pool," Pepper said after the laughing stopped.  
"Petey owes me a waterslide ride!"  
"I do?" Peter asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Yes!"  
"Hey, Morgan, If Peter is too chicken to take you, I'll go with you," Harley said, grinning at her. She laughed happily and clapped her hands.  
Pepper gave Harley a warning look, but didn't say anything.  
"So, go get dressed, I'll let Karen know when we're ready to leave," Pepper said, looking at Peter who nodded.  
Harley, May and Peter headed back over to their suite.  
"Who's Karen?" Harley asked, looking at Peter.  
"My AI." Peter pulled up his phone, not even turning it on.  
"Say hi, Karen."  
_"Hello, Boss."_ A voice came from his phone, which was still off.  
"Whoa, creepy. Does she always listen to you?"  
_"I'm not allowed to listen to Peter unless he or Mrs. Stark requests me too. I do not record audio on what Peter says and does unless asked." ___  
"Oh cool."  
"Yeah, thanks, Karen."  
_"Of Course, Peter."_  
"Unfortunately that means Pepper can track me through Karen, but we agreed she won't do that unless I'm in danger or run away or something," Peter explained, flicking on the light to their room, going to his suitcase.  
"Oh, nice. So is Pepper like a mom to you then?"  
"Yeah kinda. Ever since Tony….. I went through a lot that summer, and Aunt May and Pepper just kinda became a team after that, so I'm around for Morgan, and they can help each other parent and stuff."  
"Ah."  
Peter pulled out some clothes, pulling off his hoodie and starting to change, when he turned around, shirtless, Harley was sitting there, watching him.  
"Umm, can I help you?" Peter asked, feeling the need to cover himself, but then he had a thought. If Harley wanted to look, he could look, Peter didn't have anything to hide.  
"Naw, just enjoying the view."  
They locked eyes, and a chill went up Peter's spine, the warning. But nothing happened. This boy was definitely trouble, but yet the more Peter realized that, the more he was drawn to Harley.  
Peter broke first, only because he saw Harley licking his lips, sensed Harley beginning to stand. He looked down, his cheeks going red. Harley chuckled, standing, only inches from Peter now, he reached down, gently turning Peter's face back to him.  
"You're cute, don't hide your face," Harley said quietly, keeping his hand under Peter's chin. "You just need a little more confidence, Pete. And damn you would be completely irresistible."  
Harley licked his lips again, looking down at Peter's, and Peter was for sure he was going to lean in and kiss him. (And he'd be lying if he didn't say he really wanted Harley too.) But no, Harley just looked Peter in the eyes, this hungry look in his eyes, and then let go, stepping back. Peter blinked at him, at the sudden hugeness of the space around him, whereas seconds ago, Harley had been the sole focus of Peter's existence.  
Harley grabbed a few things, walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," He announced, before shutting the door.  
"Holy shit." Peter whispered, sitting down on the bed. He sat there in shock for a minute before grabbing his phone and texting MJ.

____**Peter:** OH MY GOD HELP ME.  
OR STAB ME.  
EITHER WAY  
IM OKAY. 

__**MJ:** Jesus, okay what's wrong with you._ _

__Peter: HARLEY, THE GUY IM EITH RN. IM PRETTY SURE HE'S ATTRACTED TO ME AAHSHHSJSJFNEJEK_ _

__MJ: jfc okay, calm down. Is that a problem?_ _

__Peter: That's the scary part. I'm insanely attracted to him. Like to the point where anytime he even smiles at me I get all hot and there's like this heat curling in my stomach and I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this towards someone._ _

__MJ: Wow, you gained a crush really quickly._ _

__Peter: That's just it. I don't think this is a crush…  
Like I've had crushes before, but they're nothing compared to this. Whenever he starts flirting with me, I just want to kiss him and more. With crushes, I was always nervous and couldn't even hold their hand without sweating._ _

__MJ: jesus._ _

__Peter heard the water shut off, he jumped up, quickly finishing getting dressed before sitting down again, needing to do stuff in the bathroom._ _

__MJ: Sounds like you are falling pretty hard._ _

__Peter: More like I'm the Titanic and he's an iceberg, and I just willingly crashed into him, and now all that's left is for me to fully sink._ _

___MJ: weird analogy, but kk._  
Maybe you should just talk to him.  
Or better yet, don't talk, just do him ;) 

__Peter: ew, okay rude. You're no help.  
I gtg._ _

__Peter sent that last text as he heard the bathroom door open. Harley walked out, drying his hair off, still shirtless. He walked over to grab something out of his suitcase, and Peter could see beads of water rolling down his chest, and over his abdominal muscles. Harley chuckled, seeing Peter.  
"Close your mouth, sugar, you don't want to drool everywhere, now do you."  
Peter jumped up as he realized he was caught staring, face and ears going red.  
"I….. uh…. I…" he stammered.  
"Petey, remember what I said. Confidence." Harley winked at him, and all of Peter's resolve crumpled, he panicked and disappeared into the bathroom, his heart pounding wildly.  
It took him 5 minutes, and Karen informing him that Mrs. Stark was ready for him to calm down and quickly finish what he needed to do in the bathroom, using a tiny bit of hair gel to get his hair to hold shape. When he walked back out, Harley wasn't in the room, and Peter was incredibly thankful for that small blessing from the universe. He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his sunglasses and anything else he could need for the day, including a collapsed web shooter that looked like nothing more than a red and blue coin.  
May and Harley were waiting, chatting about May's phone.  
"You guys ready?" Peter asked, taping the glasses to turn on Karen.  
"Yup!"  
"Alright, Karen, tell Friday that we're ready to go, we'll meet them at the elevators."  
_"Yes boss."_  
There was a small pause.  
_"Friday informs me that they are already in the lobby, and Happy is fetching the car."_  
"Great, thanks Karen."  
"Come on, Karen says they're already in the lobby."  
At the Art museum, Harley and Peter very quickly got left behind because they started discussing the programming behind Peter's glasses and got stopped in front of a sculpture of a Cock. The bird. (You know, a male chicken? Goodness, get your mind out of the gutter)  
"No, but it's really actually simple, there is tiny microwires in the lenses that allows Karen to show you things on the screen as if it's Virtual Reality goggles. But where's the microchip?" Harley asked, turning the glasses around in his hands. Peter reached over, grabbing Harley's hand to steady him before pointing out a tiny flap in the right side of the glasses frame.  
"And they're waterproof."  
"Wow. Did you design these?"  
"No. I'm not great with engineering, I prefer chemistry. But I more of adapted them."  
"Oh cool."  
"Yeah."  
"Tony's design then?"  
"Yeah…"  
Harley nodded, he turned to Peter, very carefully putting them on Peter's face, and then sliding them up to sit on top his head. Peter laughed a little as he did it, Harley let his hand drop to gently caress Peter's cheek. Peter leaned into the touch, smiling at Harley, who smiled back.  
"We should catch up with the others," Peter suggested.  
"Probably. I never really like Art Museums anyway."  
"Me neither."  
Neither boy moved, Harley's thumb still rubbing gently against Peter's cheek.  
"God, what are you doing to me?" Harley whispered, his other hand finding Peter's. Peter didn't respond, just smiled up at Harley.  
They stood like this for a bit, until finally Harley let his hand drop down. He didn't let go of Peter's hand however, just started walking towards where the others had gone. Peter followed, Harley was squeezing his hand, like he was afraid to lose Peter, even though there was hardly anyone there. Harley spotted Peppers red hair first, and only once they got within sight of the group did he let go of Peter. But Peter didn't let go of of him right away, he pulled on Harley until he turned to look at Peter.  
Peter smiled brightly at Harley, giving his hand a good squeeze before dropping it. He went over to his Aunt May, while Harley found himself drifting to Pepper.  
"Oh, Harley, there you are." She looked over at him. "You and Peter have fun discussing programming?"  
"Yeah," Harley answered, looking back at Peter.  
"I'm glad you could come with us. Peter needs someone his own age who knows what he's been through," Pepper said, glancing over to where Happy was entertaining Morgan.  
"Pep, can I ask a question?"  
"Yeah of course." Pepper turned to fully face Harley, waiting.  
"Peter…. He's…. I mean."  
"Just ask the question, Harley."  
"He's Spiderman, right?"  
Peppers eyebrow shot up.  
"Well, during the… after Thanos… when Tony came to visit me, he kept rambling on about the kid, and losing him, and space….. and he said the name Peter a few times….."  
Pepper put a hand on Harley's shoulder.  
"That's not my secret to tell," was all she said, turning away.  
They spent another hour at the art museum, before going to a children's museum for Morgan, and apparently Peter. Because as Morgan ran around doing the various activities and such, Peter was always right behind her, having just as much fun as Morgan was. At one point, Morgan came running up to Harley.  
"Look look! Peter's Ant-Man!" She said, pointing at Peter, who had donned a pair of Ant antenna. Harley laughed, as Peter mocked Ant-Man, pretending to grow huge and stomped around.  
"Here, here, take a picture for me." Peter held his phone out to Harley, who took it and quickly took a few pictures of Peter pretending to be Ant-Man.  
Once he showed them to Peter, he laughed and took the phone back, sending them as a text to someone named Scott.  
"Who's Scott?" Harley asked, reading over Peter's shoulder  
"A friend," Peter answered, looking behind him. 

__

__**Peter:** Look! I'm Ant-Man now!"_ _

___Harley chuckled at him._  
"Come on Petey! Let's go do the big slide!" Morgan pulled on Peter's arm.  
"Okay okay, one second, Mowgli."  
Peter quickly pocketed his phone, scooping Morgan up.  
"Ballooo!" She squealed happily as he spun her around, then threw her over his shoulder and started towards the steps for the big slide.  
Harley smiled at them and walked over to where Aunt May and Pepper was sitting, sitting beside Pepper.  
"You should probably calm down with the heart eyes before even my seven year old picks up on it," Pepper said, looking over at Harley.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh please, even Happy had noticed the way you oogle over my nephew," May said, leaning around Pepper to chime in.  
Harley shrugged. "Okay, so I'm attracted to him, so what? That's perfectly normal."  
May just shook her head at him, leaning back as Peter came over, Morgan on his shoulders, he crouched down and she slid off, running over to Pepper. Peter leaned over to Harley.  
"I am exhausted. I tap out." He said, breathing heavily, Harley laughed, standing and having Peter sit down.  
"Yeah, okay. Come on Morgan, let's go find something new to do."  
"Okay!" Morgan grabbed his hand, skipping along beside him.  
The pool is what really doomed Peter. When they got back after lunch, Peter volunteered to stay with Morgan because the poor girl was so tired she passed out on the ride home. So while she took a nap, he hung out in the suite room, incidentally also falling asleep on the sofa.  
Morgan woke him up, already dressed in her swimsuit.  
"Let's go to the pool!" She exclaimed, poking Peter.  
"Okay okay, calm down kiddo. I gotta go change."  
Peter yawned and walked to his suite, Morgan close behind him. She sat on his bed, playing a game on his phone while he quickly changed into his swim trunks in the bathroom.  
"Did you put on sunscreen?" He asked her after he came out. She shook her head.  
"Alright come on." He took her into Aunt May's room, finding the sunscreen and helping her rub it in before grabbing his few things, together they walked to the pool.  
"Why didn't you put on sunscreen?" She asked him.  
"Because I don't get burnt as easily as you do."  
That was a lie, but he just healed really quickly. Morgan shrugged it off, running to where her mom was laying in the sun.  
"Peter!" Peter turned to see Harley treading water in the middle of the pool, he waved, Harley grinned and started swimming towards the steps. As he rose out of the water, Peter forced himself to look at Harley's face, not at the water running off Harley's chest, or how the sun landed on Harley's arms. Harley walked over, taking a drink from his metal water bottle before turning to Peter, grinning. His blonde hair had turned darker now that it was wet, and he had shoved the soaked curly messy back out of his face. Peter smiled back at him.  
"Gonna go for a swim?"  
"Sure." Peter kicked off his flip flops, setting his phone and room key down by Aunt May's things.  
He followed Harley back into the pool, the water was just the perfect temperature, not too warm, but not too cold.  
Peter dove underwater, swimming that way for a bit before coming up, rubbing his face to get the water off. Harley grinned at him. Harley was a few feet away, and considering Peter could barely touch where he was now, and he had a feeling the pool would only get deeper, he chose not to move forwards, just simply leaned backwards until he was in a backfloat.  
"It's been forever since I've been in a pool," Peter said, Harley came over to stand beside him.  
"How do you do that?" Harley asked, watching him backfloat.  
"Do what?"  
"That. Back float."  
"Oh. I don't know, I just do. I can try to teach you."  
Peter came back up to an upright position. The next thirty minutes was spent in Peter trying to help Harley, which included having his hands in places he never thought they would be, like for instance, holding Harley ass up so it wouldn't sink down, which was what was currently happening.  
"This is no use," Harley said, flipping back to an upright position.  
"You just need more practice." Harley waved him off. Peter suddenly grinned, and then he was splashing Harley.  
"Hey!" Harley spun back around, swiping at Peter, who was already swimming away, Harley took off after him, catching him on the deep end, grabbing him around the waist and pulling them close together, chest to chest. Peter grabbed onto the wall with one hand, keeping them from sinking that way.  
"This is crazy," Peter said, using his free hand to brush Harley's hair back, their legs slowly became intertwined.  
"What is?"  
"I just met you, really for the first time yesterday. But I feel like I've known you my whole life."  
Harley chuckled, and Peter could feel like resonating through his chest.  
"Yeah, it's funny how fate is like that."  
One of Harley's hands slipped a little lower on Peter's back, just above his swim trunks, one finger rubbing right above the trunks in one spot.  
Peter's eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the feeling.  
"Hey, so out of curiosity, are you dating anyone?" Harley asked, his mouth right next to Peter's ear, his breath tickling and sending chills down Peter's body.  
Peter just shook his head, not trusting his voice. He suddenly became aware that more parts of their bodies then just their chests and legs were touching.  
"Okay cool. Wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?" Harley asked. "We can talk and actually get to know each other that way without Pepper and May breathing down our necks?"  
Harley was still talking right against Peter's ear. And oh god did it feel so good.  
"Yes please," Peter whispered, not quite sure what he was saying yes too, the dinner, or Harley's hand sliding down to his ass.  
Harley smirked, and Peter could feel it against his neck, and dear God this was Heaven and Hell all at once and Peter was very very aroused. And Harley knew it. He knew what he was doing to Peter, could sense, and feel it. But he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. In fact he just then decided to keep teasing Peter like this until Peter got so frustrated that he made the first move.  
"Great," Harley breathed out, his lips brushing Peter's neck, and the tiny moan that escaped Peter was almost enough to make Harley forget what he just decided and take Peter right then and there, but he didn't. He gave Peter's ass a squeeze, also conveniently pulling Peter into him tighter, Peter let out a shaky breath, his hand clenching in Harley's hair.  
"Easy, Pete." Harley whispered. "Let me at least take you out for dinner first."  
Peter gave a tiny frustrated groan, and Harley's mind was made up. He reached up with the hand that had been on Peter's back, and gently pulled Peter's hand out of his hair, before letting go of Peter entirely, catching himself on the wall. He winked at Peter, and then dove under the water, swimming away. Peter watched him leave, his breathing shaky. Harley certainly knew how to command someone's attention, tease them and then pull away just in time to leave them frustrated, and he had done it amazingly well to Peter, who was watching Harley swim laps, now very sexually frustrated and confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said. Things move very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley very briefly explained that he was taking Peter out for supper, right before whisking Peter out the door. Pepper and Aunt May exchanged a look.  
"I wanna go out for supper with Harls!" Morgan whined, crossing her arms.  
"Maybe another time, Morgan."  
"Why does Petey get to go!"  
"Morgan, enough, they are allowed to go to supper together. They are big boys."  
"I'm a big girl though!"  
"Yes," Aunt May chimed in. "You are, you're a very big girl. And sometimes, big girls get to watch fun movies, while big boys have to go to boring dinners."  
Morgan considered this, staring at May.  
"Okay. I like movies."  
And just as quickly as she had gotten upset, she quieted down, sitting down to read a book. Pepper looked over at May, mouthing thank you.  
"It's okay, you just have to make it seem like what they're doing is a thousand times worse then what she'll get to do if she stays here."  
Pepper nodded, squeezing her friends hand, before going to sit beside Morgan.  
_Meanwhile_  
"You got the keys?"  
Peter held out the keys to the SUV.  
"Happy said that if you wrecked it you'd be paying for it."  
Harley laughed and took the keys, they quickly found the car, and jumped in. Harley punched in an address in the gps, and they were off.  
"Holy cow, 45 minutes away, where are you taking me?" Peter asked, seeing the time of arrival on the gps.  
"Actually just to the other side of town, but with traffic that'll be how long it takes to get there."  
"Oh…."  
"Yeah, I know." Harley smiled at Peter, before focusing on driving.

Peter: Okay update time. He's taking me out to supper.

Ned: Oh my God, already!?

Shuri: didn't you two just meet yesterday? If any boy tried to take me out to dinner a day after meeting me, T'Challa would behead him.

Peter: ….. Okay I can't tell if you are joking or not, but! Things are a little different over here, Shuri.

MJ: Besides, Peter is too far gone for this boy to say no.

Peter: MJ!!!!

Ned: ooooh, do tell, MJ.  
Unless Peter threatened you with hanging you off a building, in which case, for your own sake, don't.

Shuri: w(°ｏ°)w

MJ: ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ  
No, I shall hold this knowledge over all of you till the end of time.

Peter: bless.  
( ◜‿◝ )♡

Ned: remind me why we can't just use regular emojis again.

Shuri: Because Text emoji's are so much cooler!!  
ᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗ

Peter laughed out loud, shaking his head at his friends.  
"Who ya texting?" Harley asked, he was driving one handed, doing that thing that farm boys in movies do where they drive with their wrist on the top of the steering wheel more than their hand.  
"Just my friends back home."  
"Yeah? They all go to Midtown Tech?"  
"Yeah… Well except this one girl, but yeah."  
"Ahh."  
Harley went silent, focusing on the road.  
"So…. How did you and Tony meet?" Peter asked finally, watching Harley.  
"He broke into my garage when I was like 10. I made him a sandwich and then he had a panic attack a day later and screamed at me. Good times."  
"Oh. Wow….."  
"Yeah, different from your Tony, I know."  
Peter didn't respond, not able to say everything he wanted to.  
"How'd you meet him?"  
"I…. There was this internship thing I did for a while…." Peter lied. Harley scoffed slightly.  
"When are you gonna stop lying?" He asked, looking over at Peter, now that he was stopped at a light.  
"What?"  
"Peter…. Tony came to visit me, about a year and a half after Thanos….." Harley didn't finish that. "He broke down one night, started sobbing and talking about some kid he lost because he had followed him into space, and when I asked him who, he would just tell me Spiderman."  
Peter felt himself starting to go pale.  
"And then the next day he started talking about how to get them back. When I asked who, he just said one name "Peter". I can only assume he meant you, and after seeing you at the funeral, and seeing videos of what happened in Europe, and hearing Pepper talk about you going to Europe. I put two and two together."  
Harley looked back at the road, starting to accelerate as the light changed to green.  
"So now my question is. When are you gonna stop trying to lie to me and just tell me you are Spiderman?"  
"You can't tell Morgan." Was all Peter said.  
"That's what you are concerned about."  
"Have you ever tried to get a 7 year old to keep a secret. It's like telling a dog not to eat peanut butter that you put on it's nose. It's absolutely impossible. She'd be in so much danger."  
"Okay, I won't, but I want to hear you say the words."  
Peter sighed, looking at Harley, who glanced over at him.  
"Yes, I am Spiderman."  
Harley grinned.  
"I know. How cool is that! I kinda suspected it when you carried my suitcase like it was filled with nothing but air. And since you're able to carry Morgan around all day, she's heavy man!"  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"So. Now that we have that cleared, how did you and Tony actually meet?"  
"He uh… Recruited me to be his wild card against Captain America in the Civil War."  
"That's what they called that?"  
"Yeah I don't know it's dumb."  
"What about the space thing?"  
"And then I went to space bc I was helping him rescue this wizard named Doctor Strange, and I got on this big huge flying donut and yeah….. it was whole mess."  
"So…. Were you there when…."  
"Tony died?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Yeah. I was…."  
Harley reached over, grabbing Peter's hand with his free one and squeezing it.  
"After Europe, that's when Aunt May and I started spending more time with Pepper and Morgan, and now they're like family to us."  
Harley nodded, not letting go of Peter's hand.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah, my little sister, Abbie."  
"Is that who you were on the phone with last night?"  
"Yeah, she's cute. She's the art prodigy while I'm the nerd. She's going to an art camp for the summer while I'm gone."  
"Do… your parents?"  
"Just my mom. She works all the time, and when she's not working she's sleeping, she doesn't really know how to take care of Abbie."  
"Oh."  
Harley shrugged, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the back of Peter's hand. They lapsed into silence, Peter felt strangely comfortable sitting there, holding hands with a boy he had barely met.  
"Wait, so that's how you knew Morgan was in danger! I knew you didn't see the car!" Harley said suddenly. Peter jumped slightly, staring at Harley.  
"Sorry, I just pieced it together."  
Peter narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I have psychic powers or something?"  
"No, but…. I've just heard people talk about how Spiderman always seems to know when there's danger at hand…."  
Peter chuckled.  
"Yeah, I have this thing I call my spidey sense. It's like this chill that runs up my back, and it only ever happens when something bad is about to happen."  
"Wow, that's so cool."  
"Yeah, it's very helpful, at least."  
After another fifteen minutes of driving, Harley pulled into parking behind a diner. He finally let go of Peter's hand so they could get out of the car. As soon as they walked into the restaurant, a server ran over, asking if a booth was okay, and then placing them at a booth table, before dashing off.  
"This is Abbie and I's favorite restaurant."  
"Don't you guys live like an hour away?"  
"Yeah, we also live in a shithole whose excuse for restaurant is a crappy bar. Besides my company is up here so we're up here a lot."  
"Your company?" Peter asked, like he didn't know already.  
Harley grinned at Peter like a proud parent would.  
"Yup! Keener Technology, or just Keener Tech. She's growing quick enough that soon I'll be rivalling Stark Industries."  
"Well that's a problem for me then, huh?"  
"What?" Harley looked very confused.  
"As soon as I graduate, Pepper is giving me Stark Industries. At least for a few years, until Morgan is old enough to decide if she wants to run it or not."  
"Oh. Wow. I didn't realize that."  
"Yeah. My senior year I get to spend doing business classes as dual credit and spend my weekends with Pepper learning the ins and outs of Stark Industries.  
"Are you not going to college then?"  
"Oh no, i am. But I'll still be running the company, or at least partially. Pepper says she's gonna find someone to do all the work for me like she did for Tony," Peter said with a chuckle.  
"Wow. That's really awesome, congrats man."  
Peter smiled at Harley, before looking at the menu. Peter ordered a chicken salad, while Harley ordered something called a Big Pig, which was as he explained to Peter after, was just pork on top of pork on top of pork, smashed between two pieces of bread. Both ordered a Coke, no straw. As they were waiting for their food, Harley explained to Peter what Keener Tech was, and what his mission with the company was, Peter listened and asked questions, smiling at Harley's, who's eyes lit up every time Peter asked him to explain something he didn't understand.  
"Here you go, Mr. Keener," the server said, setting down their food, smiling at Harley, who gave him a polite smile in return.  
"Thank you!"  
"Woow, Mr. Keener."  
"Oh shut up," Harley lightly kicked Peter under the table, Peter laughed and grinned at Harley before starting in on a salad. They didn't talk much while eating. Peter finished first, stealing some of Harley's fries to munch on while he waited.  
"So I've noticed you eat a lot. Is that because of the super strength?" Harley asked, curious.  
"Yeah, kinda, Bucky thinks it's just because I burn more calories then most people, between the strength, and my healing rate."  
"Bucky? Wait, Sergeant Barnes, Bucky?"  
"Yeah. I train with him."  
"Whoa that's so dope." Harley grinned at Peter, who shrugged in response.  
"It's kinda crazy that I know Spiderman."  
"Shhhh, and I know. It's kinda crazy that I am him."  
Harley grinned.  
"Do you want some desert?"  
"No, I'm supposed to avoid sugars."  
"You have a dietician now too?"  
"Kinda." Peter shrugged  
"Okay, I'm gonna go pay then." Harley started to stand, until Peter caught his arm.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Yeah, I kinda do, Pete."  
Peter frowned but let him go, Harley winked at Peter and turned, walking up to the cash register. Peter looked back at his phone, the others were chatting, making fun of Peter.

Peter: Update, he explained Keener Tech to me and it's actually a really cool company. Maybe SI and his company can do a collab sometime in the future.

Ned: Oooh. Cute.

Peter: Also, he knows about the superhero gig.

Shuri: oh cool so I won't have to pretend to be a foreign exchange student when we meet him?

Peter: Why do you think you are gonna meet him?

MJ: ಠ ೧ ಠ

Peter: We'll see, man. We'll see.

"Alright, ready to go, sugar?" Peter looked up at Harley's hand on his shoulder, he nodded, standing up and pocketing his phone.  
They walked back out to the car, shoulders bumping, and on the way back home they chatted about random little things you don't usually learn about other people, once again, Harley's hand found its way into Peter's.

.

Peter shot awake with a scream in a cold sweat, panicking, unsure where he was or what was real.  
"Pete?" Peter looked over to the voice, seeing Harley sitting up, but unable to speak or move.  
Harley crawled out of bed, sitting on Peter's.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, gently brushing Peter's face with his knuckles. Peter shook his head, Harley scooted closer, gently placing his hands on Peter's face.  
"What happened? Nightmare?"  
Peter nodded, slowly gaining control of his body again.  
"Talk to me about it."  
Peter tested his voice for a moment, before beginning speaking.  
"I had…. I have PTSD…. And I get these horrible nightmares."  
"What happened?"  
"Aunt May….. And.. and Morgan." Peter didn't even finish, as he broke down sobbing, his head going to Harley's neck. Harley slipped his arms around Peter, pulling the sobbing boy into his lap, holding him close.  
"Shhhh, shhhh, its okay, they're both okay," Harley reassured him, his hands gently rubbing Peter's bareback. Peter cried for a while, and even after the tears stopped coming, he kept his face tucked into Harley's neck, his body shaking as he took ragged breaths.  
"You okay?" Harley asked again, gently stroking Peter's hair, Peter nodded just slightly, his arms going around Harley's bare chest. After another few minutes, he pulled his head back, wiping his eyes.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologize, PTSD sucks, there's absolutely nothing you did wrong."  
Peter smiled just slightly him, and Harley reached up, brushing his hair back. Peter readjusted so he was more comfortable, but stayed curled up in Harley's lap, resting his head against his shoulder.  
Harley had no idea how long they sat like that, but eventually, Peter started leaning backwards, pulling Harley with him.  
"What are you doing?" Harley asked with a chuckle.  
"Stay with me."  
"You want me to sleep with you?"  
"Yeah. I mean, not in any way other then just sleeping. Not right now anyway."  
"Okay."  
"I'm just…. Scared…." Peter said softly.  
They adjusted for a bit, lying down comfortably, Harley pulled the blankets up over them before pulling Peter against his chest.  
"There's no reason to be scared, Pete. I'm here. The dreams won't hurt you," Harley said, gently kissing Peter's head, Peter nodded slightly. Harley was laying on his back, Peter tucked against his side, head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you so much, Harley."  
"Of course," Harley whispered back, his arms tight around Peter.  
Peter stayed awake long after Harley drifted off, content right where he was, thinking about the past few days. It had been four days since they went out for dinner, and while nothing had happened since then, Harley had continued teasing Peter, and there had been several times when Peter had to go wail on a sandbag to take out his frustration towards Harley.  
They were only in Tennessee for two more days before they flew to Florida to spend some time on the beach. And Peter had no idea if Harley was coming. He needed to ask, but he didn't want to ruin their time if Harley was leaving. He heard his phone chime, and gently wiggled until Harley's grip loosened, Peter rolled over, looking at the text message.

Shuri: Do you ever get nightmares? About what happened?

Peter: All the time. Just had one actually.

Shuri: I didn't think the battle would affect me like it did….

Peter: Yeah, it gets to you….. do you talk to your brother about it?

Shuri: Whenever I can…

Peter: Good. You need to have someone who understands. Someone who is in your timezone anyway.

When Shuri didn't answer right away, he set the phone down, rolling over and snuggling back up to Harley, who grumbled in his sleep, his arms tightening around Peter again. Eventually Peter drifted off to sleep, his legs tangled with Harley's.

"Peter. Hey. Pete."  
Peter groaned as he woke up, burying his face into the warm body beside him.  
"Hey, you're on my arm."  
"Noooo," Peter complained, his arm tightening around Harley, who laughed, squeezing him slightly.  
"Seriously, I need to pee and I'll be right back."  
Peter sighed, pushing himself up slightly so Harley could pull his arm out, the boy rolled away before walking into the bathroom. Peter rolled onto his back, stretching slightly, before rolling over to grab his phone, responding to the few texts he had, and scrolling through Instagram while waiting for Harley. Harley came back out in a few minutes, crawling back in bed, snuggling up to Peter, throwing an arm over the boys side.  
"Hey." Peter turned his head to smile up at Harley.  
"Hi," Harley responded, propping himself up on his elbow, Peter glanced back at his phone, switching over to Snapchat. He sent a picture of the floor in response to MJ's video from the party she had been at last night. Then he flipped the camera around, snapping a quick photo of them, Harley's head on his shoulder.  
"Hey!" Harley weakly protested, Peter saved it to his phone before swiping through different filters, finally picking one and sending it to the group Snapchat.  
"Why?" Was all Harley asked, before dropping down onto his shoulder, slipping his arm under Peter's pillow. Peter laughed, setting down his phone and leaning back into Harley.  
"You're cute," Harley said, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth on a spot on Peter's stomach.  
"Thanks," Peter murmured, letting his eyes drift close.  
"You gonna go back to sleep?"  
"Maybe," Peter murmured. After a moment, Harley's hand stopped moving, just resting against Peter's stomach. Peter slipped one of his legs between Harley's, further ensuring he wasn't going anywhere. They both laid there for quite a while in silence, just content to lay in quiet, and then Peter carefully flipped over, looking up at Harley.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Harley smiled sleepily at Peter. "Watcha doing?"  
"I dunno." Peter reached up, brushing Harley's curls back, holding them there for a second before letting go and letting them spring back into Harley's face. Harley chuckled, smiling at Peter, and without thinking Peter leaned into him, pressing their lips together. Harley let the touch remain for a while before pulling back, raising an eyebrow at Peter. Who blinked at him.  
"I'm… sorry, should I have not done that?"  
"No." Harley brushed his hand against Peter's cheek. "You could do that a thousand times and I would never once complain."  
Peter felt a grin breaking out on his face.  
"Then why didn't you just kiss me earlier?"  
"Because I wanted to see how long you could resist."  
"Wow, rude." Peter punched Harley's chest lightly, rolling out of bed and then flipping across the room, backing into the bathroom. Harley just laughed, watching him leave

"Is Harley coming with us to Florida?" Morgan looked around at the group sitting at the dinner table. Peter looked up and over at Harley, who looked up at Pepper.  
"Well, if he wants to come, he's certainly welcome," Pepper said, smiling at Harley.  
"Please, come! Please!" Morgan pleased, folding her hands and giving him puppy dog eyes. Peter's hand slipped to Harley's thigh, Harley looked at him next.  
"Yeah, of course I'll come," Harley said, to who, Peter wasn't quite sure, but either way Peter grinned happily. Morgan squealed, clapping her hands.  
"Hey, don't scream," May gently reminded Morgan, who just nodded, grinning at Harley.  
Peter glanced at his watch.  
"Well, I'm gonna go hit the gym," he said, standing.  
"Can I join you?" Harley asked suddenly, Peter looked over at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Harley jumped up, following Peter as he walked away to change.  
"Why the sudden interest in working out with me?" Peter asked while lacing up his shoes. Harley shrugged.  
"I do actually like working out, believe it or not," Harley said, Peter shrugged and grabbed his boxing gloves, they walked down to the gym together, Harley split off to do his own thing, while Peter started on his warm ups, he was doing pull ups when Harley walked back over.  
"That's not fair," Harley complained, watching Peter, who barely glanced over, easily switching to one arm and winking at Harley.  
"You're horrible." Harley complained, Peter dropped down on the ground, turning to him.  
"I'm just gifted," Peter responded, turning to take his weights off the dumbar.  
"You're something."  
Peter started wrapping his hands, plugging his earbuds in. After wrapping his hands, he walked over to the sandbag, stretching. After turning his music on, he pulled his gloves on, beginning to practice different techniques. He was completely soaked in sweat when he realized he was being watched, he stopped, turning to see Harley sitting there watching him, phone in his hands.  
"Hey." Peter called, managing to pull one earbud out, he walked over to Harley, holding out a hand.  
"Unvelcro me, please."  
Harley careful undid the Velcro, pulling the glove off for him, Peter went to do the other one, but Harley stopped him, pulling it off for him, he examined Peter's now red knuckles.  
"Why do you like boxing so much?"  
"It's not really that I like doing it, it's more of a control issue. Bucky makes me do it so I learn to control my strength."  
"Ah ha."  
Peter stepped away, grabbing his water bottle and taking several huge drinks, and then pulling his shirt off after.  
"Jesus." Peter heard the word slip out of Harley's mouth, turning to look at him, Harley was practically drooling. Peter was small, but Jesus was his body attractive, Peter raised an eyebrow at him, popping one hip out. Harley licked his lips, God did he want to just pin Peter to his bed and do unspeakable things, but he didn't even move, just simply sat and stared. Peter walked closer, pulling his other earbud out, Harley could faintly hear the pop music.  
"Enjoying the view?" Peter asked, stopping right in front of Harley, who nodded, transfixed by the sweat rolling down Peter's body.  
"Good."  
And Peter walked away, putting his earbuds back in and pulling his gloves on. And suddenly, Harley knew how Peter felt, he snatched his few things, walking away to a treadmill, running until his legs were about to give out under him.

That night they didn't start in the same bed. Harley didn't trust himself. So after finishing talking to his sister, he shut off the lights and laid down in his own bed, watching Peter's profile as he did stuff on his phone, the way the soft light flickered around on his face, how he'd laugh slightly at something, then keep scrolling. But then suddenly he froze, his head tilting slightly towards Harley, like he was listening for something.  
"Is everything okay?" Harley asked, sitting up.  
"Yeah I just-"   
When Peter's phone erupted into yodeling, it scared both of them. Peter quickly answered.  
"Ned, what the hell, isn't it like 1am back there?!" Peter went silent. "Wait. What. Vulture?!"  
"Peter?"  
"Oh my God. Ned, Get MJ and Flash and hide! I'm calling Bucky. Jesus. Okay, nonono. Do NOT try to fight him or escape, just hide and stay as quiet as possible. I'm getting you help."  
Peter was on his feet in seconds, rapidly dialing someone. They didn't answer, he tried again.  
"Karen!" Peter yelled, a little desperately.  
"Yes, boss?"  
"Tell Friday to wake Bucky and Sam up, Now! It's an emergency!"   
"Yes Boss."   
A pause, Peter started pacing nervously.  
"Patching you through to Sergeant Barnes' line, sir."  
"What the hell do you want, squirt?" A groggy sounding Bucky said through Karen.  
"Oh my God! Bucky! You and Sam need to get down to East and 34th, now. My friends are at a party there and they're being attacked by that one supervillain we fought this winter."  
Silence for a moment.  
"Okay kid. Okay. Sam and I will go there now. Friday, get Sam in here."  
"Thank you, Bucky! Please hurry!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Yeah yeah! You owe me big time, squirt. Friday, end call."  
Peter looked over at Harley, who just simply opened his arms. Peter stumbled over and collapsed into him.  
"I should be there," he said softly, Harley rubbed his back.  
"You couldn't have known this was gonna happen."  
Peter just shook his head, hugging Harley tightly. There was rapid knocking on the door and Aunt May burst in.  
"I heard yelling, is everything okay? Peter…..'  
Peter looked up at her.  
"MJ and Ned….. they're at this party and it's being attacked."  
"Oh god."  
"I called Bucky and he's gonna take care of it."  
May sat down on Peter's bed, holding her arms out to him, and almost immediately Peter ditched Harley to accept her comforting motherly hugs.  
"They'll be okay baby boy. Sargeant Barnes knows what he's doing." May whispered, kissing his forehead.  
She looked up and made eye contact with Harley, who tried his best not to look peeved that he came in 2nd to May.  
She rubbed his back, motioning Harley over. Harley got up and sat beside them, gently placing a hand on Peter's arm. Peter looked up and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly and not letting go.  
Nearly an hour later, Peter's phone started ringing. May grabbed it, answering it for Peter.  
"Hello?... Oh yes, he's here with me. Okay great, he'll be so relieved."  
May hung up.  
"That was Bucky. The kids are okay. Sam is taking the villain to SHIELD, while Bucky makes sure all your friends make it home safely."  
Peter let out a huge sigh of relief, letting go and sitting up.  
"Thanks guys." Aunt May smiled and kissed his head.  
"I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you'll want to call Ned."  
Peter nodded, May walked to the door, stopping before she closed it.  
"Pete….. I larb you."  
Peter laughed a little at that, Aunt May grinned and shut the door. Peter turned to Harley, he smiled at Harley a bit before grabbing his phone, dialing Ned, while also crawling into Harley's lap, his legs around Harley's torso.  
"Hey, Ned, you okay?"  
Harley could barely hear the faint jabbering of another male voice, followed by someone cutting in, talking over him.  
"Okay, okay. Flash, let Ned speak."  
Harley tilted his head, Peter just smiled at him, using his free hand to start playing with Harley's hair.  
"Okay. Good. Now go home and get some rest, Ned, Bucky will make sure you get home safe, but just get some rest okay?.... Yeah we're going to Florida…. I hate you. Bye Ned."  
Peter hung up the phone, rocking backwards and grabbing his phone charger, plugging his phone back in. He straightened, putting his hand on Harley's shoulder.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
Peter gently leaned in, his hand still in Harley's hair and kissed him softly. Harley's eyes drifted shut, leaning into Peter. Slowly, Peter pushed him back so they were laying down, and then Peter rolled onto his side, so they were facing each other, still kissing. They laid like this for a while, Peter's hands on Harley's chest. Harley eventually shifted so he was over Peter, deepening the kiss, but never going further then that. Eventually Harley pulled away, smiling at Peter.  
"You should get some rest," he said, gently brushing his knuckles against Peter's cheek.  
"Stay." Peter rested his hands on Harley's arms, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Darling, you're going to be the death of me," Harley murmured, but laid down beside Peter, Peter pulled the blankets over them before rolling over, partially laying on Harley, one leg thrown over Harley's. He put his hand on Harley's chest, letting his fingers trace different patterns. Harley closed his eyes, arms around Peter.  
"Good night, Harley," Peter whispered, kissing his jaw.  
"Good night, Pete." Harley responded, slowly drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a section to the end of the last chapter because i forgot it existed and then it didn't flow smoothly with this chapter, so pop back over real quick and check out that update!
> 
> Also just a warning there is some content in the chapter that toes the line of still being PG-13.

Harley was sat on a beach towel with Aunt May, who was reading a book, Harley had been stuck in the suite for a while, having gotten caught in a business call. They had flown to Florida three days ago, but today was the first day it had been nice enough to go to the beach, and of course half the morning had been wasted explaining to Harley's board how his newest idea worked.  
As soon as he could hang up, he did, quickly changing and going to the beach. Happy and Pepper had apparently gone off to get food, leaving May and Peter in charge of Morgan. Currently, Peter and Morgan were building a sandcastle, Morgan had just run to fetch water for the sandcastle, and Peter stood to stretch, looking over, he grinned when he saw Harley and waved to him, Harley waved back.  
"So. You and Peter ever talk or are you going to continue teasing him?" May asked, not even looking up from her book. Harley looked over at her.  
"What?"  
"Please, boy, I'm not blind, I see how you two act. Especially you, leading him on like that. He's really into you, you know?" May looked over at him, eyebrow raised.  
"I know."  
"Then stop messing with his head. And stop staring at him like you want to eat him alive."  
Harley just shook his head, looking down at his phone and ignoring the call that was coming through. As Peter crouched down to start scooping sand into Morgan's bucket, Harley grinned and snapped a quick picture of the two playing.  
"Go join them," May said, holding her hand out for his phone. "Live a little."  
Harley smiled at her, putting his phone in her hand.  
"Thanks, May."  
Harley jumped up, grabbing his sunglasses and walking over to Peter.  
"Hey, darling, watcha doing?"   
Peter looked up at Harley, grinning.  
"Making a sand castle. They finally let you get off the phone?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, you'll get that joy someday too."  
Peter stood up, stretching and turning to him, frowning.  
"I never thought about that…."  
Harley laughed, smiling at Peter. The sight almost made Peter's heart ache, Harley was so beautiful.  
"Well, we were about to go find seashells, do you wanna come with?"  
"Of course." Morgan jumped up when she heard what they were talking about.  
"Let's go!"  
She started skipping away, Peter chuckled and followed her, Harley jogged to catch up, grabbing Peter's hand and intertwining their fingers. Peter smiled at him, gently bumping into him. Every once and a while, Morgan would pick up a pretty seashell and run over to give it to Peter, the kid had an amazing eye for the prettiest shells. Whenever Harley would pick up a shell and offer it to her, she'd it immediately reject it, giving him a prettier one.  
"Well, she knows what she likes," Peter said with a laugh, Harley shrugged, tossing the shell he had picked up back into the ocean. After a bit, they drifted over so they were walking right on the shoreline, water rushing up over their feet, Harley squeezed Peter's hand, looking over at him with a smile. Peter smiled, but didn't look up as he was keeping a careful eye on Morgan, Harley didn't dare try to distract him, content to watch Peter, who seemed so happy, which was so different from how Harley saw him at night.  
Harley let out a small sigh, thinking of the nights they spent, curled up on Peter's bed, Harley trying to calm him down from a panic attack. Of course he would be there for Peter, to help calm him, he'd do anything for Peter, he'd even jump on a building if it would save Peter's life, because he loved him.  
 _Oh god. He loved Peter Parker._ Harley looked at Peter again, and he knew it was true. The burning desire, the ache of his heart whenever Peter smiled, the need to be near him, touching him however he could…. Harley Keener was in love with Peter Parker. He was not just in Love, he was so fucking gone that he could barely think of anything but Peter Parker anymore.  
Peter glanced over, noticing Harley deep in thought.  
"Everything okay?" He asked with a small frown.  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah baby, everything's great."  
 _Baby._  
Peter felt a blush go to his cheeks, he looked away again, at Morgan.   
"Okay, just checking."  
Harley chuckled at him, pulling Peter's sandy hand up to his lips and gently pressing a kiss into the back of it. Morgan ran over, squealing as the water ran over her toes, and holding a shell up to Peter.  
"Wow, that one is gorgeous! Do you think we have enough for the castle now?" Peter asked, carefully taking it.  
"Yeah, but I wanna find one for mommy now!" Morgan exclaimed, forging ahead. Peter chuckled, following after her, after a bit, Peter let go of Harley to help Morgan pick a shell. Harley looked around at the ground, looking for a pretty seashell. He grinned, there at the edge of the water, a full sand dollar, he picked it up, checking to see if it was alive or not.  
"Pete."  
"Yeah?" Peter turned his head over to look, he was crouched beside Morgan.  
"I found the best prize of all."  
"And what's that?"  
Harley walked over, kneeling in the sand in front of him, and presenting the sand dollar.  
"Whoa! No way!" Peter gently took it, looking it over.  
"What is that?" Morgan asked, looking over Peter's shoulder.  
"It's a sand dollar, a whole one too!"  
"Yup, and you can have it," Harley said, grinning at Peter.  
"Serious?"  
"Yup."  
Peter grinned back, Morgan pushed into the moment, holding up two shells for Harley to see.  
"Which one should I give to mommy?"  
Harley looked between them.  
"Hmmm. Tough choice…… both."  
Morgan's face lit up, like she didn't realize she could give someone two shells.  
"Okay! Let's go finish Castle Stark!"  
"Hey, I thought it was Castle Stark-Parker?" Peter asked, straightening.  
"Nope!" Morgan said with a giggle.  
Harley stood, dusting off his knees, Peter slipped to his other side so he could grab Harley's hand with his one that wasn't full of seashells.  
"Thank you," Peter whispered, lightly kissing Harley's cheek. Harley smiled at him brightly.  
"I wanna hold Peter's hand!" Morgan complained.  
And so Harley lost his hold on the boy he loved…... 

For the next fifteen minutes anyway.

….

"May and I are going shopping, are you coming with?" Peter asked Harley as they laid in bed the next morning. Harley shook his head, gently tracing patterns on Peter's arm.  
"Why not?" Peter tilted his head back to look at Harley.  
"You and your Aunt should spend time together. I've kinda been stealing you away from everyone."  
Peter frowned at him. "There's something else."  
Harley opened his mouth, a lie already forming on his lips.  
"You have to work, don't you."  
"I'm sorry, baby. There are people on the board who aren't happy with me, I gotta calm them down so they don't steal the company from me."  
Peter sighed and didn't respond for a bit, Harley gently kissed Peter's neck, before hugging the boy tightly to him.  
"I'm sorry," Harley whispered again, hoping Peter wasn't mad at him. He didn't know what he would do if Peter got mad at him, probably keel over and die, or something dramatic like that.  
"It's fine. Not your fault anyway," Peter said, squeezing his arm slightly. Harley smiled and closed his eyes again, enjoying the quiet.  
"Hey, Harley."  
"Hmm?"  
"If….. if my friends decided to do something dramatic and fly down here for a day, would you be okay with hanging out with them?"  
Harley opened his eyes, he propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at Peter.  
"I mean, yeah, but why would they do that?"  
"Because they miss me, and also they want to meet you."  
Harley chuckled, leaning down and kissing Peter's cheek.  
"Well okay."  
Peter smiled at him, Harley laid back down, closing his eyes again. Peter reached to grab his phone, but other then that didn't move, content cuddled up next to Harley.

Peter: you guys are good. I can't believe you're doing this.

Ned: Well when the Princess of Wakanda offers to pick you up in a private plane and fly you to the beach for a day to see your best bro, you don't say no.

Shuri: wait so the boy said yes?! And also stop calling me that, Ned.

Peter: He said yes, and I swear to God you guys better be chill or I'll web all of you.

Shuri: T'Challa wanted me to say that if you web me, he'll kidnap you and take you back to Wakanda to herd goats for a month.

Peter: (･o･;) 

Peter set down his phone again, shifting so he was facing Harley.  
"Harley."  
He didn't open his eyes.  
"Harley." Peter tried again, poking Harley's side, no response.  
"Did you seriously go back to sleep?"  
Peter chuckled, kissed him on the cheek and started to roll away to get out of the bed, but Harley's arms tightened, not allowing him to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Harley asked in a low voice.  
"Well I thought you were asleep."  
In one smooth movement, Harley had rolled Peter underneath him, Peter stared up at him with wide eyes, as Harley gently brushed Peter's hair back.  
"I wasn't asleep, and you're not going anywhere yet."  
"Harley I need to get dre-" Peter didn't get to finish as Harley kissed him, more aggressively then usual. Peter let out a little gasp of surprise, and Harley used that chance to slide his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter made another small sound, his hands going to Harley's arms, squeezing them.  
In the back of his mind, Harley knew that Peter could seriously hurt him, if he made him mad, or if Peter forgot and lost control of his strength, but that thought was very very quickly pushed away as Peter's hand went to his hair, tugging on the curls. Harley let out a tiny hiss, biting Peter's lip in return.  
"God, Pete," Harley murmured, his mouth going to Peter's neck, kissing it, being rough enough to leave a bruise on any normal human, but on Peter it'd be gone within minutes.  
Peter let his head tilt back as Harley sucked on his neck, a moan escaping his lips as Harley gently bit on a spot, his hand tugging again on Harley's hair. The noise was like music to Harley urging him on.  
"Harley." Peter whispered, his fingernails raking Harley's scalp and fuck it felt good, and Harley's whole body was burning with need, and he'd be damned if Peter didn't felt the same way.  
Harley moved to a different spot, and the second his teeth made contact, Peter's hips rolled grinding into him and it took all of Harley's willpower not to rip Peter's clothes off and take him right there.  
"Harley," Peter groaned, it was more of a beg then anything, and fuck it, Harley couldn't wait.  
"Peter, are you okay if I?" Harley was scooting further down, glancing up at Peter who was nodding, his eyes wide, pupils dilated.   
And Harley was pulling Peter's pants down, his arousal more obvious from where he was now, as Harley's fingers raked across Peter's skin, he took a shaky breath, eyes closing. Harley smirked, kissing Peter's stomach, and hooking a finger under Peter's boxers. And it was like he switched a flip in Peter.  
"Wait, Harley."  
Harley froze, his lips still on Peter's stomach.  
"I…" Harley looked up at him, and Peter looked scared.  
"Shit, baby, I'm sorry." Harley immediately pulled back, crawling up closer, pulling Peter to him.  
"No, no. I'm sorry," Peter whispered.  
"Shhh, you don't need to apologize."  
"I… Want to…. With you, but I don't…"  
"It's okay to not be ready, Pete. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Harley assured him, kissing Peter's cheek.   
Peter slipped his arms around Harley, burying his face in Harley's chest.  
"Okay."  
"Next time, if you want to stop, just tell me. Okay?"  
Peter nodded to show he understood, he was silent, before looking up.  
"Can we just go back to kissing?"  
Harley nodded, smiling at him.  
"Of course."  
Peter smiled back, looking a little calmer now, he gently pressed his lips to Harley's. They stayed there for another half hour, just making out before curling back up together. Peter had begun drifting off to sleep, when Karen suddenly activated.  
 _"Pardon me, Peter. But Mrs. Stark would like to know if you and Mr. Keener will be joining them for breakfast?"_  
Peter groaned, pressing himself closer to Harley.  
"Karen, tell her that Peter will be over shortly, I need to take a shower, so I won't be," Harley responded.  
"Okay."  
"Noooo," Peter mumbled, holding onto Harley tightly.  
"Baby, come on, you need to go. You got a whole day of shopping to do," Harley said, trying to pull away from Peter, who looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, and a pouty lip.  
"Cute, but not gonna work, I'm immune to the pouty face."  
Peter sighed. "It was worth a try."  
He let go of Harley, who smiled and rolled out of bed, he walked around, grabbing a few things for his shower.  
"Don't leave without saying goodbye," Harley said, leaning down to kiss Peter.  
"Okay," was the simple response, Peter grabbed his arm to hold him there for a longer kiss before finally letting go and stretching.  
Harley chuckled, walking to the bathroom. He took a cold shower, for multiple reasons.

Harley had just sat down with his laptop, preparing to setup the video call when the door swung open, Peter and May walked in, laughing at something. Peter was holding a plate of food, he walked over to Harley.  
"Hi, I brought you breakfast."  
"Oh my God you are amazing," Harley said, taking the plate. Peter grinned at him, but walked away into their room. Harley started shoving food in his mouth, trying to get as much eaten before 10 o'clock hit. A few minutes later, Peter walked out of the room, he had changed into one of his stupid science pun shirts and shorts, and somehow still looked adorable.  
"Hey, we're gonna be leaving as soon as May is ready."  
"Okay, well, I'm about to have people calling me, so give me a kiss now."  
"Pushy are we?" Peter said, but laughed and walked over anyway, leaning down and gently kissing Harley.  
"Bye, I'll see you later," Peter said softly, smiling at him.  
"Mmm, see ya, baby doll."  
Peter smiled bigger at that, kissing Harley again.  
"Have fun with your meeting."  
"Uh huh."  
Peter stood, moving out of the way so the camera wouldn't catch him, and just in time, as a call notification popped up on Harley's laptop.

….

At 2pm, Harley got out of the board meeting finally. And he was absolutely starving.

Harley: I FINALLY got done with meetings, and now I'm starving. Where's the best food around here?

Peter: omg that sucks. And theres a bunch of food trucks like three blocks from the resort, they had really good fish tacos.

Harley: omg that sounds amazing. I'm gonna go get some.

Peter: okay don't get mugged. May and I are gonna head back around 3??? So we can cool off in time for supper. Pepper wanted to go out, remember?

Harley: shiiiiiiiittttttttt

Peter just sent back laughy emoji's.  
Harley switched into a tanktop and grabbed his wallet and a room key Peter had left him before walking to the food trucks. He got a fish taco and started walking back, running into Happy in the lobby.  
"Hey, Harley."  
"Hey, happy. Where's the girls?"  
"Already headed up, I was parking the car."  
"Ahh." They got on the elevator together, Harley eating his taco.  
"How come you aren't out with Pete?"  
"I had some work issues to deal with."  
Happy turned to Harley, blinking at him.  
"Wat?" Harley asked, his mouth full of taco.  
"You sounded exactly like Tony when you said that."  
"Oh…."  
Happy put his hand on Harley's shoulder.  
"I hope you turn out like Tony….. after he met you, not how he was before then."  
Harley smiled at Happy, understanding what the man meant. They separated at their floor, each going to their rooms. Harley flopped down on the sofa, flipping through tv stations while eating his taco, until he heard the door swing open.  
"Hey, we're back!" Peter's voice called.  
"Finaaallllyyy."  
Peter laughed, he disappeared into their room with bags before coming back and sitting next to him.  
"Hi." He grinned at Harley, who set down the remote and looked over at Peter.  
"Baby, your face is red."  
"Really? Huh."  
"Did you not put on sunscreen?"  
"No, I never stay burnt for long   
"Pete, that's bad for your skin."  
Peter shrugged, stretching and then kicking off his shoes.  
"So how'd your meeting go?"  
"Pretty good. I should actually be free from now on. I think I finally got it drilled into the Boards head that I'm on vacation, so I got the next meeting scheduled for after I get back," Harley responded, quickly finishing his taco.  
"That's good."  
"Yeah. How was shopping?"  
"It was fun, we walked around, picked up souvenirs, got an outfit each so we could take pictures here."  
Harley smiled at him, he stood and went to quickly wash his hands, as they were covered in sauce from the taco.  
"So, baby doll, what's the plan for the rest of the evening?" Harley asked, sitting beside him again, just much closer, Peter looked up, throwing a leg over Harley's.  
"Nothing besides that fancy dinner Pep was taking us too."  
Harley nodded. "When are your friends getting here?"  
"Early morning."  
Harley put his arm on the back of the sofa, his hand resting on Peter's shoulder. May came over and sat on Peter's other side, and after much bickering they decided to watch a rerun of Star Wars, mostly because Peter asked, and Harley is incapable of telling Peter no.  
Around 5:30 they all got ready to go out, with many interruptions on Peter and Harley's side, interruptions mostly caused by Harley constantly stopping Peter in order to kiss him. And then they went out for supper for two hours. When they got back, the sun was beginning to set, and Peter pulled Harley over while in the elevator.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked quietly. Harley grinned and nodded.  
Peter smiled back, so after dropping a few things of at their room, the two went back down to walk on the beach, hand in hand along the shore line.  
"So about my friends."  
"Uh huh?"  
"I apologize in advance for anything they say or do. Especially Ned, he's not great with people and doesn't always think things through before saying it. And MJ knows fully well what she's saying but she doesn't care about personal boundaries and social rules."  
Harley chuckled, pulling Peter around to face him.  
"Baby, you don't need to worry about it. Your friends aren't going to change the way I look at you."  
Peter shrugged, but didn't make eye contact, like that was in fact what he was worried about.  
"Baby," Harley said softly, reaching up with his free hand to tilt Peter's face up to him. "It'll be okay. I can take whatever they throw at me."  
"Okay… I should probably warn you about Shuri though."  
Harley tilted his head. "Shuri is an interesting name."  
"Yeah….. She's from Wakanda….."  
Harley's eyes went a little wide.  
"And she….. may or may not be the crown Princess," Peter said slowly, before beginning to talk really fast. "But that doesn't change that she's really cool and an awesome inventor and she knows all the memes. In fact, she barely even considers herself the Princess, but that's just what she is and T'Challa scares me a bit so I don't wanna make him mad but she tells us to call her Shuri and you'll probably like her, she's really smart and good with engineering and-"  
"Whoaa, Pete. Easy. You're talking a mile a minute." Harley put his hands on Pete's shoulders to stop him.  
"Sorry."  
Harley chuckled and kissed his forehead.   
"I'm sure I'll like all your friends."  
Peter smiled at him, gently placing his hands on Harley's chest before kissing him, Harley let his hands slide down Peter to rest on his waist. After kissing for a bit, they went back to walking, picking up shells and deciding if Morgan would want them. After a bit, Harley let go of Peter's hands to pick up a shell, and Peter drifted away, when Harley straightened, Peter was looking at a shell, placed perfectly in front of the sunset. Harley grabbed out his phone, snapping a few good pictures, then Peter noticed him.  
"Hey!"  
Peter ran over and grabbed at Harley's phone, Harley laughed and shoved it back in his pocket, grabbing Peter's wrists so he couldn't pull it out.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Getting some cute pictures, darling."  
"Uh huh."  
Harley laughed and slipped his hand into Peter's, they walked for a long time, before turning around, by the time they got back to their suite it was pitch black outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley Keener had seen a lot of things in his lifetime. He had seen his dad leave, his mom almost kill herself working, he had seen Tony Stark at one of his most vulnerable moments, he had seen his sister disintegrate and then reappear, and he had seen Peter Parker look so damn hot that Harley almost died.  
But he had never seen anything like this. Harley and Peter were standing on the edge of the nearest park, watching as a Wakandian aircraft landed in front of them.  
"Holy. Shit." Harley whispered, staring at the ship.  
"I know right. T'Challa will probably let you go in."  
Harley spun on Peter. "You mean he's in there!!! Black Panther?!?? The fucking King of Wakanda?!"  
Peter shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"Yeah probably, he usually drops Shuri off and then goes to visit Sam."  
Harley stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly, Peter just started laughing, looking over as the door started open.  
"Peter!!" A voice yelled, and a slightly larger boy came running down the ramp, mugging Peter and almost knocking him over. Harley wisely let go of Peter, stepping to the side. Two girls walked out, both with colored skin, laughing at something.  
"Okay! Okay! Ned, get off!" Peter shoved the boy off him, hugging the two girls as they walked over.  
"Okay! Guys this is Harley Keener." Peter stepped back, beside Harley. "Harley, that's Ned, MJ, and Shuri."  
They all waved, and Peter turned to Shuri.  
"Can we take Harley inside? He's like drooling over your ship."  
"I am not," Harley grumbled.  
"Yes of course!" Shuri exclaimed, walking back over to the open ramp, Peter snagged Harley's hand and pulling him up after her, Shuri rambled on about the different mechanics of everything, Harley grinned and asked questions, meanwhile everyone else stood there looking confused.  
"I thought I was leaving you here?" A voice asked, Harley spun, and immediately froze.  
"Ah, brother. Yes, that was the plan, but Harley wished to see the plane, and you know I love showing off."  
T'Challa laughed, turning to Peter.  
"Peter Parker, good to see you again. How is your training with Barnes and Sam going?"  
"It's good, been on break the past few weeks for this vacation, but I've been trying to keep up with the diet and workout," Peter said, smiling at T'Challa.  
"Good good, before you start school, Shuri keeps begging me to have you come out so she can give you a tour, so we'll have to arrange that."  
Peter grinned. "Sounds good. Oh. T'Challa, this is Harley Keener."  
Peter grabbed Harley by the forearm, pulling him over.  
"Ah, yes, Shuri was telling me about this boy…. You run Keener Tech out of Tennessee, right?" T'Challa asked, holding his hand out to Harley.  
"I uh... ahem. Yeah, that's me." Harley pulled himself together, reverting back to his cool nonchalant attitude, shaking T'Challa's hand.  
Peter grinned at him, a shit eating grin that made Harley want to hit him.  
"I heard about your environmentally friendly tech, in fact, Shuri has started implementing that idea into the tech we sell."  
"Yeah well, I grew up watching redneck assholes destroy the Earth, I decided that when I was able to, I would do what I could to give back," Harley said, shrugging, his eye caught the kinetic beads in the middle.  
"Whoa! What's that!" Harley immediately abandoned the conversation, quizzing Shuri. T'Challa looked at Peter.  
"You seem to always attract the nerdy type, Peter," he commented with a chuckle.  
"Yeaaah, I wouldn't have him any other way."  
T'Challa laughed, giving Shuri and Harley a few more minutes before interrupting.  
"Alright, you two can continue this outside, I have a lunch meeting to get too."  
Shuri looked up at him, a smirk plastering on her face. "Oooh, a date? Brother?"  
T'Challa deadpanned, pointing to the door.  
"Out, Shuri."  
She laughed, and gave him a hug before heading out.  
"Good to see you, T'Challa," Peter said, grabbing Harley by the arm and dragging him out. They all stood there together and watched him take off.  
"...... Holy. Shit. OH MY GOD." Harley spun to Peter. "I just met a fucking King, and was in the most high tech aircraft I've ever fucking seen! And I've been in some Stark Industries stuff!"  
"First of all, don't rag on my company, we have plenty of high tech stuff. Secondly, don't think too much about it. You'll hurt yourself."  
All of Peter's friends laughed at that, Harley glowered.  
"Sure, easy for you to say. You know Thor after all."  
Peter shrugged. "I more of briefly met him. He didn't stick around long. Last I knew he was off with the Guardians of the Galaxy. But I do know the Queen of Asgard."  
"Oh my God. You're going to kill me."  
Peter laughed, grabbing his hand, before turning to MJ and Ned.  
"So where are we going first?" He asked.  
"The beach, obviously!"  
"You guys have swim stuff on?" Peter asked, looking at them. They all nodded in response.  
"Okay, well Harley and I don't so, we'll have to go back up to the room quickly."  
They all nodded and followed Peter like little ducks back up to their suite, the second they walked in, a gasp escaped Neds mouth.  
"Woah, Peter this is like, the fanciest hotel room I've ever been in."  
"Ned you've been in three hotel rooms in your life," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, this is a resort. You guys hang out in here."  
He and Harley disappeared into their room.  
"So. What do you think?" Peter asked quietly, finding their trunks somewhere, and tossing Harley his.  
"They seem nice. A little busy, but nice."  
"Yeah you get used to it," Peter said, smiling at him, while pulling off his shirt.  
"So, what's the deal with MJ?"  
"Ah, she's nice, she just doesn't talk a lot, she makes creepy comments sometimes though, but she's really smart. Top of the class."  
Peter noticed that Harley wasn't changing, he snapped his fingers.  
"Hey. Lover boy. Put your swim trunks on."  
"Oh! Right."  
Harley turned to give Peter a little more privacy while they both quickly changed.  
"Anyway, you'll probably like Shuri the best. She's a lot like you…. Engineering minded, I mean."  
Harley chuckled, grabbing his sunglasses.  
"Karen, is Pepper awake?"  
 _"Yes, Peter. They are eating breakfast."_  
"Okay, thanks." Peter turned to Harley. "I'm gonna run over and grab the beach stuff, you wanna meet me at the elevator?"  
"Yeah, I can do that."  
"Don't forget a room key."  
Peter kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. When Harley came out, the three people immediately cornered him.  
"Spill." Ned ordered, arms crossed.  
"Woah, woah, guys, easy," Harley held his arms up.  
"What are your plans for Peter."  
Harley blinked, then smirked at Ned.  
"Ew oh god, don't answer that," MJ immediately said before Harley could answer.  
Harley laughed, pushing between Shuri and MJ, grabbing a room key.  
"Look, guys, I'm sure you just have his best interest in mind, but this whole thing. No need for it. Pepper and Happy have both already interrogated me, and drilled it into me that if i hurt him, I'm gonna feel the wrath of all the Avengers. So, there's no need. I really like Peter, and I only want him to be happy, whether I'm in the picture or not," Harley said, spreading his hands in a peace offering.  
They all exchanged looks.  
"Fine." MJ turned and walked out the door, when they got to the elevator, Peter was waiting, giving them a bewildered look.  
"What did you guys say to him?" He immediately asked, spotting Neds face.  
"Nothing."  
"They really didn't, Baby, we're all good," Harley said, stopping besides Peter and letting his hand rest on the boys back.  
"Okay……" Peter looked between them all, eyes narrowed, before tilting his head to accept Harley's kiss to his cheek.  
"Ew. Stab me now," Shuri said, yet grinned at Peter, who fake kicked her.  
The group laughed and got in the elevator, Peter chattering with Ned and Shuri the whole way down. MJ however, didn't speak, just stood against the wall, staring at Harley, who was responding to a text from Abbie, but when he looked up, she barely rose an eyebrow at him. He copied her. She smirked slightly at him, he shrugged in response.  
"MJ, are you trying to creep Harley out?" Peter asked, abruptly ending his conversation about vibranium.  
"Yeah, but he's a pretty tough shell to crack."  
Harley winked at her before grinning.  
"I've been through much worse, MJ. You've never stared a Board committee in the eyes while convincing them that the cheap way is not the right way."  
MJ shrugged at that, and then the elevator dinged, they pushed out, heading to the beach to finding a spot to set up their stuff. Peter went to run out after the others as they ran to the ocean but Harley snagged his arm, holding up a bottle of sunscreen. Peter immediately looked like a scolded puppy, but submitted and allowed Harley to rub sunscreen on his back. After putting some on Harley's back, and finishing sunscreening the rest of his exposed skin, Peter kissed Harley quickly and then took off, joining his friends. Harley just laughed, rubbing his sunscreen into his chest before following them.  
After playing in the ocean for quite a while, they decided to sit down on the beach towel for a while and just talk. MJ produced a bell from somewhere and she started drilling Ned and Peter on decathlon answers, as Shuri explained, so Shuri and Harley fell into a comfortable conversation about engineering and inventing.  
"What's the one design that took you longest to make?" Shuri asked while putting more sunscreen on her arms.  
"Oh, the prototype for my waste to energy converter. It took me FOREVER to figure out how to trap everything that came from the disposal of the waste… Say like plastics, and use it to convert to energy."  
"Really, what did you use?"  
"A bunch of random parts. Like I said, still a prototype, I gotta work on that when I get back. I can have Alex send me the blueprints real quick." Harley started grabbing his phone, unlocking it to text someone.  
Peter's head snapped up.  
"Hey! No. No work things till the end of the trip!" Peter exclaimed, glaring at Harley. Who looked up, confused.  
"What?.... Were you listening to our conversation?"  
"He does that, get used to it." Ned patted Harley's knee.  
"Yes and no. Harley, you promised," Peter said, looking sad, and holy shit.  
Harley sat down his phone again, smiling at Peter.  
"You are right, I did promise. I'm sorry, Pete."  
Peter's face immediately lit up, he grinned at Harley.  
"Thank you."  
MJ fake gagged. "You two are disgusting."  
Harley chuckled at that, MJ immediately reclaimed Peter's attention, looking back at her book of questions. When Harley looked over at Shuri, her eyebrow raised.  
"What."  
"Peter has you wrapped around his finger," she said, shaking her head slightly.  
"That may be. But God knows I can't help it."  
Shuri laughed, Harley didn't respond, just watched Peter shoot his hand out to smack the bell and ramble off a bunch of elements.  
"Correct, as always, Parker."  
Harley laughed as Peter stuck his tongue out at Ned, then turned and grinned at Harley.  
Around noon, they cooled off in the ocean, went back up to return the beach stuff and also so Peter and Harley could get shirts. Then they hit the streets in order to get food, Peter naturally drifting to the back of the group, pulling Harley with him. Shuri was at the lead, following her gps to the restaurant they had all decided on.  
"You seem tired," Harley commented to Peter, who looked up at him, blinking.  
"I just need food. Ran out of fuel for my metabolism."  
"Ah. So I don't need to offer to carry you."  
"I never said that," Peter grinned. He easily hopped on Harley's back, Harley hooked his arm around Peter's legs, tromping along behind Ned, as MJ had floated up to walk with Shuri.  
"Hey, Pete."  
"Hmm."  
"Are MJ and Shuri dating?"  
Peter was silent, staring up ahead.  
"No? Or I don't think so….. I have no clue. Why?"  
"Because they act like the few lesbians I know."  
"Huh."  
Harley gave Peter's leg a little squeeze, and Peter chuckled right in Harley's ear.  
God damnit, Keener. Now ain't the time.  
Ned paused for a second, letting Peter and Harley catch up to him.  
"So how has Florida been? Been anywhere cool?"  
"Not yet, its supposed to rain next week, so Pep said we'd save our inside touristy stuff for then," Peter answered him looking around as they walked.  
"Makes sense."  
Harley grunted slightly as he had to step up onto a curb.  
"Harley, I'm not too heavy, am I?" Peter asked, sounding worried.  
"Baby, you let me worry about that."  
Peter sighed slightly, but didn't say anything else. Truth be told, Peter wasn't that heavy, it was actually a little concerning how light he was, but Harley had been carrying him for several blocks now, and that does funky stuff to a person's back, so as soon as they reached their restaurant, he crouched down slightly and Peter slid off, Harley stretched, his back popping in several places.  
"Thanks." Peter grinned at Harley, leaning up and kissing him.  
As if planned, both Shuri and MJ gagged at the same time. Harley looked past Peter at them, and a smirk formed on his face, he grabbed Peter by the hips, pulling him closer and sloppily kissed him.  
"Ewwwwwwww," Shuri said, making a face. Peter forced himself to pull away, lightly smacking Harley's arm.  
"Harley." He scolded, but there was no venom in it.  
"Sorry, baby doll, you know I can't help it."  
Peter just shook his head, but didn't stop Harley when he leaned down for another kiss.  
"Can we just go eat now?" Ned asked, rolling his eyes. "And you two can save your making out for after we leave?"  
"Oh trust me. We don't need to save it. We'll do it then too."  
Peter smacked Harley again, on the chest this time, and it actually hurt a little. Harley laughed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before opening the door inside for all of them.  
"Honestly, stop encouraging them," Peter whispered to Harley as they were walking to their seats.  
"But it's funny, besides I know their joking, and I think they know I'm just messing around."  
"Still."  
During lunch, the three of the kids from Queens discussed their senior year, while Shuri and Harley were too busy shoveling food in their face.  
"When's your senior year?" Ned asked, turning to Harley, who took a moment to respond, his mouth full of shrimp.  
"Uh, it was a year ago?"  
"What?" MJ looked up, confused. "Peter said you two were almost the same age.  
"Yeah…. I graduated early. And I'm ahead of you guys anyway…… I'll be going into my sophomore year of college….."  
"Wow…. Why didn't I graduate early?" MJ asked, looking at Peter.  
"Because decathlon."  
"Right….. seems like a sad excuse."  
Peter laughed, glancing over at Harley, he went quiet, focusing on his food, which he had ordered enough of for two people, and was already half way through and still going strong.  
Harley noticed, of course he did, he notices whenever something about Peter seems off, but he decided here was probably not the place to be discussing it, so he didn't say anything, just squeezed Peter's leg under the table.  
"So what are you doing in college?" Shuri asked, eyes narrowed at Peter.  
"Majoring in advanced Engineering and a minor of Chemistry."  
"Sounds like the perfect nerd mix."  
"MJ, you are a nerd."  
"I'm nothing compared to you, Ned."  
"Fair enough."  
Later Harley was so busy arguing with Peter over who was letting who pay for the food, that neither noticed Shuri slipping in and paying for it.  
"Hey wait a sec." Peter said as the waiter dropped off the receipt.  
"What? I have more money than either of you."  
Shuri shrugged, finishing her drink before standing and walking towards the door. Ned and MJ laughed and followed her. Peter shrugged at Harley, following them. But Harley snagged his hand, making sure there was enough room between them and the other three that they wouldn't be overheard.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, intertwining their fingers.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Okay… you just kinda clammed up in there earlier."  
Peter opened his mouth, looking like he had something to say, looking bothered. But then he shut his mouth again.  
"Can we talk about it later?" He said finally.  
"Yeah, sure." Harley pulled Peter to him, kissing his temple.  
"Hey, are you guys coming?!"

….

That night, Peter crashed early. As soon as the others left, around 9pm, he pulled Harley to their room, changing into sleep pants.  
"Are you tired?" Harley asked him, chuckling.  
"Yeah. I don't know why." Peter disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Harley changed while he was gone, sending Abbie a text before plugging his phone and crawling into Peter's bed. It smelled like the boy and _Dear God_ Harley was hopeless. Peter came back out, plugging his phone in before crawling in the bed, scooting up to tuck his face into Harley's neck. Harley wrapped his arms around Peter, the scent of his shampoo filling Harley's nose, his breath tickling Harley's neck.  
"Did you still wanna talk about what happened at lunch?" Harley asked, trying to distract himself from Peter's bare skin.  
Peter shrugged.  
"I guess," he muttered, his lips brushing Harley's neck as he talked.  
"So what happened?"  
"I don't know. You started talking about college and I started thinking about how our trip was almost over, and how I'll be busy with my senior year, and the business, and Spider-Man. And you'll be running your business and- are you okay?"  
 _Shit he noticed._  
The more Peter talked, the more tense Harley had gotten because he could _not_ control himself around Peter.  
"Yeah I just…" Harley carefully scooted back, away from Peter, who sat up, confused. "If I don't move back for a bit, you're not going to be sleeping tonight."  
"Oh," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"Don't be, baby." Harley reached out and brushed Peter's hair back. "It's not your fault."  
Peter nodded, laying back down, Harley rolled onto his side, so they were facing each other.  
"Anyway…."  
"Oh. Yeah…. You'll be running your business and doing college…. And…."  
"You're worried that we won't work."  
"Yeah."  
Harley sighed, reaching a hand out to brush Peter's hair away again.  
"And also…. We haven't even discussed what we are."  
Peter reached up to grab Harley's hand, squeezing it.  
"Yeah. I know, Pete… i thought of all this the other night, but I didn't wanna say anything…."  
"Why?"  
"I was worried…. That if we talked about it, you'd decide you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."  
"Oh, Harley. You're better at showing your emotions then I am. I'm still trying to figure out what my life is supposed to be like now, I didn't imagine I'd be here so soon after everything that happened."  
"Where's here?"  
"In a relationship, falling for a boy I barely know."  
Harley didn't respond for a while, just rubbed his thumb along the back of Peter's hand.  
"So. I guess. What I'm saying, is that I want this. I want you. I'm willing to fight to make this work," Peter finished, squeezing Harley's hand.  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay." Harley repeated again.  
"So you wanna try this too?"  
"Of course."  
Peter grinned brightly and scooted closer kissing Harley.  
"So do I get to call you my boyfriend now?" Harley asked, gently caressing Peter's cheek.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Great."  
Peter kissed him again, pushing on Harley's shoulder until he was laying flat on his back, and suddenly Peter was crawling on top of him, kicking the blankets back and laying in between Harley's legs, still kissing him. Harley ran his hands down Peter's spine, raking his fingernails against the skin as he pulled his hands back up to dig into Peter's hair, Peter let out a small hiss, biting Harley's lip, and Harley couldn't stop himself from needing control of the situation. He grabbed Peter, pulling him to his chest as he rolled over, pining Peter underneath him, and pressing his lips to Peter's neck, using his teeth, knowing exactly what to do to pull small noises from the other.  
Peter wrapped his legs around Harley, letting his head tilt back, he tugged on Harley's hair as the boy bit his ear. Harley was everywhere, Peter's senses overwhelmed. His nose was filled with the smell of Harley's hair products, of his aftershave, and an incredibly sexy smell that Peter couldn't name. Everywhere that Harley touched tingled, and his breath in Peter's ear was so so hot.  
"Harley," Peter whined, tugging on Harley's hair and pulling a small hiss from him.  
"Some day, baby," Harley whispered, his voice breathy, and God it was so hot and possibly the filthiest thing ever. "Someday. We'll do things you can't imagine. I'll make you scream my name."  
Peter whined again, rolling his hips into Harley. His body told him that day should be today, but he also knew Harley was right. They should wait.  
He felt Harley tense up drastically for half a second, and he knew that Harley was restraining himself, that it took every ounce of Harley's self control to not take it further. Peter grabbed Harley's face, pulling him closer and kissing him, gently at first, and then very very dirty.  
"God." Harley said, pulling back just enough to talk, his lips still brushing Peter's. "Baby, I love you."  
He kissed Peter immediately after saying it, Peter's body responded appropriately, pushing back, using his tongue, biting Harley's lips. But his mind went into a bit of a daze.  
 _He loves me.  
Of course he does.  
But he said it.  
Oh god, do I love him?_  
Peter was yanked out of his thoughts by Harley's mouth on his throat, leaving little bite marks, he ran his hands through Harley's hair, down his spine, all while Harley worked on one specific spot on his neck, one of Peter's most sensitive spots, and then more he worked a bruise into the skin, the more still Peter became, his eyes drifting shut as he got lost in the feeling, something he'd never ever get over.  
 _Do I love him?  
I've never felt this way before.  
What does being in love feel like?  
Because I think it must be this._  
Harley eventually slowed down, rolling off of Peter but keeping him close, exchanging small soft kisses, Peter could hear Harley's heart beating so quickly, but the longer they laid there, it slowed down to a normal speed, and then when Harley pulled Peter to him, settling down to sleep, it slowed down even more, the resting heart rate scaring Peter, but the longer it stayed at the same speed, the more relaxed he became.  
 _I need to talk to May…. And Pepper.  
I think I'm in love._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I was gone camping all week and just now got back to civilization and WiFi! Back to mostly regular updating now!!!

"Hey, May, Pepper. Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah of course, Pete. What's up?"  
Pepper was looking at her phone, May was reading a book. Harley and Happy had taken Morgan to get ice cream.  
"What does being in love feel like?" Peter asked.  
The two women looked up at him, then each other, May marked her spot in the book and sat it down.  
"Harley?" She asked. Peter nodded.  
"I… I think I'm in love with him. But I don't know, because I've never been in love before. But this feels so much more different then anything I've ever felt for anyone I've ever dated."  
"And it will feel different every time…. What does it feel like?" Pepper asked him.  
"It's like….. every time I see him smile, it's like nothing else in the world matters. When I'm with him, everything else fades away, and when I'm not with him, it feels like I've lost the most important part of me. I want to protect him, and hold him and….. and my heart swells and I get choked up at the thought of losing him."  
Pepper and May looked at each other again, smiling.  
"And let me guess, you want nothing more then to make him happy, you want to be with him for the rest of time, no matter what hell you have to go through to get there?" Pepper asked.  
Peter nodded. She smiled at him and motioned him over to sit on the couch beside her.  
"Peter, you're a lot like me. You love deeply and unconditionally and you are incredibly loyal. And Harley is a lot like Tony was. A little stuck inside his own mind, finds it hard to get into words what is going on in his big genius brain, but once he finds love, he'd kill for that person. He'd rip apart the universe, break the laws of physics to get that person back if anything happened to them….."  
"Are…. Are you trying to tell me that you think I am in love with him?"  
"And I think you know that he loves you."  
Peter nodded. May put her hand on Peter's knee.  
"Peter. You know me. You know that I trust your judgement, your ability to always land on your feet, or at least land in one piece. So I'm not gonna try to warn you, try to stop you. I watched you fall off the deep end, I knew long before Harley even did. Your love for someone knows no ends…. And I think Harley is someone who will have to get used to that."  
Peter smiled at her.  
"Is that your strange round about way of saying you approve of him."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Okay, great, because we kinda decided last night that we are dating."  
"Oh…. And when were you gonna tell us this?"  
"At some point."  
The two women laughed, before forming a group hug around Peter.

….

Peter was curled up against Harley that evening, watching a movie with everyone, except Morgan who had just gone to bed. Peter's hand slipped under Harley's shirt, feeling the muscles tense as Peter's cold hand rested on them, he heard Harley's heart quicken, but Harley just squeezed Peter's shoulder, rubbing a thumb along Peter's bare arm. Peter looked up at him, no longer caring about the movie. Harley was smiling at him, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Peter's.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
"Sure, where to?"  
"Just down to the beach."  
Peter nodded and stood, stretching.  
"May, we're gonna go for a walk."  
"Okay, have fun boys."  
Peter pulled Harley up and then intertwined their fingers, pulling him out the door. When they got down to the beach, the sun was mostly set, but the moon was already rising, huge and beautiful. The two boys walked beside each other, quietly, both content.  
"Harley."  
"Hmm."  
"Last night, you said something."  
"Uh huh?"  
Peter stopped walking, turning to Harley, grabbing his other hand.  
"You said you loved me."  
Harley didn't answer for a bit, considering this.  
"Yeah I did."  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Of course. I don't say things like that unless I mean it."  
Peter felt himself smiling.  
"You don't have to say it back until your ready. I've just…. I've known for a while. I'd been waiting for a better time to say it, but you literally make it impossible for me to control myself."  
"What?"  
"Whenever I'm around you, Peter, it's like my body is just so focused on you that I can barely do anything else, even breathe. Every time you touch me, it feels like my skin is on fire, and when we lay in bed, kissing, it takes all my will power to just kiss you, and not go further, not be rough with you. You have so much control, so much power over me, and you don't even know it."  
Harley gently put a hand on Peter's cheek, he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.  
"God, you're so gorgeous," Harley muttered, feeling his body trying to take over, make decisions without him. Peter smiled slightly and god Harley just wanted to kiss him until he didn't know which way up was.  
Peter stepped forwards, slipping his arms around Harley's chest and hugging him. Harley hugged him back, instinctively kissing the side of his head.  
"I don't want summer to be over," Peter mumbled. "I wanna stay here with you forever."  
Harley chuckled, smiling as he rested his head against Peter's.  
"I would love that too. But we both know life doesn't work that way."  
Peter sighed in annoyance. "Well it should. Life owes me by now."  
Harley gently grabbed his shoulders, pushing Peter back enough to kiss him softly.  
"Well, we got a few more days. And then I'll come up and visit when I can. And on breaks, we can come visit each other."  
Peter smiled slightly at him.  
"We'll make this work, Pete. I promise."

…..

Harley groaned, why was Peter leaving. And what is that damn alarm. He pulled his eyes open to see Peter frantically digging through his backpack.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"Avengers. Bucky needs me. I have to find…. Fuck where is it!"  
"Peter?" Harley asked, his heart plummeting.  
Peter yanked out a small red, blue, and gold square, smacking it on his chest. Instantly the Spiderman suit started forming around him.  
"I'm so sorry," Peter said, turning to Harley.  
If Harley could breathe he would be thinking about how hot Peter looked, how sexy his voice was. But Harley couldn't breath. It felt like someone had grabbed his lungs and were just squeezing them, preventing all air from escaping.  
"Harley?"  
"I…."  
"Hey, I know. I'll be okay." Peter sat on the bed beside him, grabbing his hands, and Harley almost pulled back because the suit felt so strange and he suddenly hated it, _hated_ Tony for designing it, even though he knew it helped keep Peter safe.  
"Peter, please don't go." Was all Harley could get out.  
"I have to."  
 _"Peter, Mr. Barnes says they're almost here."_  
"No, you don't. You're just a kid. You shouldn't have to put your life on the line like this."  
Peter gave him a sad smile. "But if I don't, who will?"  
"Peter." Harley tried again, his voice breaking, he tightened his grip on Peter.  
"Harley. Please. I have to go. People are in danger."  
"But I don't want you to be in danger."  
"I'll be okay. I'll have Bucky, and Sam, and the Hulk, and even T'Challa."  
Harley took a shaky breath. He wanted so badly to start crying, maybe that would make Peter stay. But he didn't, he let go of his hands, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"I'm so sorry," Peter whispered, kissing Harley, firmly pressing their lips together, when he pulled back, Harley could tell Peter was also upset, but he squeezed Harley's shoulder, grabbing his phone and giving it to him.  
"If you want to check up on me, just ask Karen."  
And just like that he was gone, running out the door. Harley watched through the open door as he ran and jumped off the balcony.  
"Karen?"  
 _"Yes, Harley?"_  
"Please let me know if anything happens to Peter."  
 _"I can do that."_  
"Thank you."  
 _"Of course!"_  
Harley sat in the bed for a long time, feeling his gut twist with worry. Finally he got up, got changed and went down the gym, needing something productive to do.

"Harley, where's Peter?"  
Harley looked up at Pepper, who had wisely waited to ask until Morgan had left the breakfast table, May looked up, concerned.  
Harley opened his mouth to respond. No words came out, he didn't even eat, his stomach was still in knots. He pulled out Peter's phone from his pocket.  
"Oh god," May whispered, hand going to her mouth.  
"Karen, report on Peter!"  
 _"Peter is currently in a battle, his heart rate is elevated, and he has sustained a few broken ribs."_  
"Location?"  
 _"South Mexico."_  
"Who is he with?" May asked. Karen took a moment and then started listing different Avengers.  
Pepper and May kept quizzing Karen, but Harley just went silent, poking at his food.  
 _"Harley."_  
His head snapped up.  
 _"Peter wants me to tell you that he is okay."_  
"Tell Peter that if he dies I'm gonna hurt him."  
A pause.  
 _"He seemed to find that very funny."_  
Harley smiled slightly.  
The rest of the day was spent worrying and lying to Morgan, who believed Peter had a tummy ache and wasn't feeling well, so he was sleeping it off.  
Harley was sat on the beach currently, watching Morgan and Pepper play in the ocean, May and Happy was sat beside him.  
"Does it ever get easier?"  
"No." Both responded at once.  
Harley let out a sigh.  
"Why'd I'd have to fall for the one guy who is gonna run my company's rival, and moonlights as a vigilante with freakish spider powers."  
May laughed slightly. "Because we don't get to choose who we fall in love with. Because if you're truly in love then you have no other choice."  
Harley just shook his head.  
After dinner he went straight to bed, crawling into Peter's, and just inhaling Peter's scent. It calmed him a bit.  
"Karen? Update on Peter?"  
 _"Peter's heart rate and breathing are normal. Blood sugar is low. He has a very minor concussion, his broken ribs are already healing, and he will most likely have a few bruises. He and Sergeant Barnes are rounding up the few last Hydra Agents."_  
"Thank you."  
 _"Would you like to give him a message?"_  
"Um…. Yeah…Tell him that he needs to eat something, and…. I'm worried."  
 _"Okay."_  
Karen didn't say anything else, Harley sat up, grabbing his own phone. Peter's screen lit up with a text from Ned, Harley glanced at it, and for the first time, Harley realized that Peter's lock screen was a picture of them standing on the beach. Peter's arms were around Harley's neck, and he was laughing at something. It was absolutely adorable, and Harley wondered who took the photo, because it was not planned. He smiled, unlocking his phone and calling Abbie.  
"Hey dork, don't you usually call before you and your boyfriend go to bed?"  
"Yeah….. he's out with his aunt right now."  
"Aw are you lost without him?"  
"Shut up."  
Abbie laughed, she said something to one of her friends and then there was the sound of a door shutting.  
"So, how's camp?"  
"Its good. Really fun. They have better food then you or Mom cook."  
"Rude!"  
Abbie laughed again, and the sound made Harley smile slightly.  
"So, in all seriousness, what is with you and this Peter kid?"  
"I don't know? We're dating? I'm in love with him, I think he's in love with me."  
"That happened quickly," Abbie said warily.  
"I know. It sounds sappy but like. Things just clicked, and I can't imagine life without him."  
"What are you gonna do when you go back to college?"  
"We'll figure something out. He wants to try it, I want to try it, so we'll figure it out."  
"Ookaaay, don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out."  
"You're like 13, of course not."  
Abbie laughed.  
"Well, i gotta go, we have a campfire tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Bye Abbie."  
"Bye, asshole."  
"Shut up ya little brat."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Spicy chapter!!!!! Just a forewarning! Nothing like, actually happens, but there's is some writing leading up to it.

After talking to Abbie, Harley walked out and laid on the sofa, next to May and Pepper, who were watching a movie. No one spoke, they just kept turning on a new movie when the old one would finish.  
At some stage Harley drifted off to sleep, he didn't think he would be able to, but worrying was exhausting. He had no idea how long he was asleep for, but he was suddenly woken up by voices. He blinked, and stretched, yawning. Someone had covered him with a blanket, and the movie had been turned down considerably.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, May. I'm perfectly fine. My ribs barely hurt."  
"God, Peter, you had us so worried."  
"I know I'm sorry. Where's Harley."  
Hartley shot up. Peter. He's back?! He turned to look and yes, there, surrounded by May and Pepper was gorgeous, sexy, kind, wonderful Peter Parker, the mask of his suit down. Harley vaulted over the couch arm, just as Peter spotted him.  
"Harley!" He exclaimed, Harley crashed into him, hugging him tightly, making sure he was real.  
"Oh god, you're okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm here."  
Harley wanted to cry from joy, he pulled back, putting his hands on Peter's face.  
"I was so worried."  
"I know."  
Harley kissed him, a little desperately, and Peter put his hands on Harley's arms, kissing him back. Peter was the first to pull away, turning to May and Pepper.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But they needed me, and we handled it quickly."  
"We know, Pete." Pepper pulled Peter to her for a hug, which May joined in on.  
"Go get some rest, I'm sure you need it."  
Pepper and May both went to their rooms. Leaving just Peter and Harley. Peter turned back to him.  
"Did you really fall asleep on the couch, waiting for me?"  
"Yeah. I worried."  
Peter chuckled.  
"Come on. Let's go to bed."  
Peter walked back towards the bedroom, picking his phone up and checking it, before tapping the center of his chest twice, slowly the suit sucked back into the tiny red, blue, and gold square, Peter tossed it back in his backpack.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, wait up for me?"  
"Always."  
Peter smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Harley changed into his pajamas and stretched out in bed, doing things on his phone. 10 minutes later, Peter came back out in just boxers, his hair still wet. Harley could see bruises along his side from where his ribs broke, but they immediately disappeared when Peter turned the light off. And then he was crawling on top of Harley, pressing his lips against Harley's neck.  
"Well, this is a surprise."  
"Shhh." Peter murmured, his mouth right by Harley's ear, he gently bit Harley's earlobe before giving him a very dirty kiss. Harley's hands slid down to Peter's ass, squeezing it while he kissed Peter back, desperately, needing to be close to him, as close as possible.  
"Pete…. Shit…"  
"Harley, shh, its okay." Peter bit his lip slightly, going back to Harley's neck, worrying a small bruise into the skin.  
Harley's head was spinning. Relief that Peter made it back, grogginess from being tired, but also arousal. Because God, Peter taking control was going to make Harley lose his control.  
Peter left another mark on the other side of Harley's neck, right by his ear, his breath in Harley's ear making him dig his fingernails into Peter's skin. When Peter pulled back and started kissing him, his hands drifted up to Peters wet hair, pulling on the strands. Peter let out a small grunt, biting Harley's lip in retaliation, and then he was rolling them over, so Harley was on top.  
"I'm ready to take this a little further," Peter whispered into Harley's ear, and not to be dramatic, but Harley would literally jump off a bridge in order to please Peter. His entire body was just screaming, hyperfocused on every little noise he made, the hitch of the breath as Harley slid a few fingers under his boxers, slowly pulling them down. Soon they were off, and across the room and there was no going back now. Peter grabbed Harley's hand, pulling him back, closer.  
"Hold on, wait." Peter sounded out of breath, his eyes were squeezed closed.  
"You okay, baby doll?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I just needed a second to adjust to how everything is literally buzzing."  
"What do you mean?" Harley asked, his lips brushing Peter's neck as he started kissing it.  
"My senses. Everything is just… well it's just buzzing and everything is just focused on you, and god it feels so good, but it got a little over powerin-Aaahh," Peter broke off as Harley rolled his hips into him, his hands clenched Harley's arms, fingernails digging in, his eyes going shut and head dropping back on the pillow.  
Harley smirked, that was exactly the reaction he wanted, he repeated the motion and Peter groaned, his natural reaction to buck his hips, but restricted by Harley's body.  
"What do you want me to do to you?" Harley asked, kissing Peter again.  
"I don't care, as long as it involves your hands on my body," Peter managed, squeezing his eyes shut as Harley thrusted against him again. "And as long as it happens soon."  
Harley chuckled, kissing Peter once again, before scooting lower, dragging his body against Peter's erection, causing a frustrated hiss from the boy.

 

Harley pulled Peter to him, kissing him gently, until he came back to, still a bit dazed as his senses had gone on the fritz before suddenly just going silent.  
But there was a strange taste on Harley's lips, something he had never tasted before, and as Harley made out with him with tongue, he understood what it was. And it was even stranger how hot it was that Harley tasted like his cum.  
"God, you're so beautiful," Harley whispered between kisses. Peter didn't respond, just let Harley talk. "I love you, Pete. I really do. So much I think my heart is going to burst."  
Peter looked up at him finally, his eyes opening.  
"Harley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That was….. that was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Thank you." Peter kissed Harley's jaw, and Harley grinned down at him.  
"You should really get some rest now, baby doll."  
"Okay," Peter said and yawned, curling up to Harley, who just kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight, baby."  
"Night, darling," Peter murmured back, his face against Harley's chest, and Harley felt a grin break out across his face.

….

The next morning, Morgan was beyond ecstatic to see Peter, telling him how she kept asking Pepper to let her come visit him, because she thought she could help his tummy, but "mommy said no because she said Petey needs his rest!" Peter just laughed and gave Harley a "what did you tell her" look as she hugged him. Peter ate enough food for three people, and still complained about being hungry, so Harley took him to get coffee and donuts, despite his arguing that he shouldn't be eating sweet stuff.  
"You're Seventeen, Pete! Most teens don't have a dietician with a stick up their ass."  
"Well I'm not most teens," Peter argued, but still let Harley order the donuts, he ate five, much to Harley's amusement. They walked back to the resort, hand in hand.  
"Besides, it's not like you have anything to worry about from eating sugar. You have literally the most perfect body and skin ever."  
"Oh shut up," Peter muttered, his face going pink. Harley laughed, gently bumping Peter with his shoulder. Peter just shook his head.  
"You're sappy."   
"Well you deserve it."  
Harley pulled Peter to him, kissing sweet donut glaze from his lips. Peter let him for a bit before pushing him off and continuing back to the resort, leaving Harley to catch up.  
"Hopeless."  
"Oh I'm hopeless alright. But that's okay because it's you."  
"Shut up!" Peter said with a laugh. Harley laughed as well, grinning at Peter.  
Peter looked over, smiling back at Harley, and he swore his heart melted right then. He didn't say anything, just grabbed Peter's non donut covered hand and pulled him back to him, kissing him quickly before continued walking.  
"We should go out to lunch together," Peter suggested. "Cause you know…. We've only ever been on like, one date, and everything progressed very quickly from there."  
"Is that okay?" Harley asked, with a bit of concern.  
"Yeah. I couldn't imagine this vacation without you now….. and not just vacation….. I can't imagine life without you anymore."  
Harley blinked at Peter, who just smiled back.  
"And you call me sappy."  
"You are."  
Peter just laughed, squeezing Harley's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again, i know! Don't sue me! Update schedule is gonna be Sunday's and Wednesday's!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went and saw FFH and thanks Marvel for trying to f**k up my story. But it's okay. I added in the description that this story ignores some of the events of FFH. But also I'm deceased that I predicted the gd glasses!

The last day of vacation. Peter didn't want to wake up. When he did, and remembered it was their last full day together, he squeezed his eyes shut, rolling over and cuddling up to Harley.  
Harley slept much longer then Peter did, and that was okay, because if he was asleep then Peter could keep pretending and no one would know.  
"Peter?"  
Shit he's awake. Peter continued to pretend. Harley chuckled slightly, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead.  
"Come on, I know you're awake."  
Peter opened one eye, looking up at him, and then closing it.  
"I have to pee, I'll be right back."  
And Harley was gone. Peter curled up, actually drifting to sleep, until he felt the bed dip, and the incredible smell that belonged to Harley came back into his senses, and then Harley's warm hands were on his body, pulling himself closer until their bodies were pressed together.  
"If I keep sleeping then the day hasn't started. Then it isn't our last day together, and we don't have to leave tomorrow."  
Harley chuckled, Peter could feel it, against his back, in the air, the noise was everywhere.  
"Well, unfortunately the day will still happen, you'll just be asleep."  
Harley's voice was really hot right now, and his breath was ghosting across Peter's neck. Peter just whined, intertwining their fingers, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Keep talking?" Peter asked softly. Harley smiled and nodded, he started telling Peter about Tennessee, about his family. How his dad left him. Peter listened to the story, but was more concerned with how he could literally feel Harley talking. And slowly Harley's deep morning voice started lulling him back to sleep. Harley noticed this and kept talking, telling Peter about the schematics behind a car engine, but it didn't matter to Peter, just that Harley was talking.  
"Peter."  
"Hmm?"  
"I know we just went out for lunch, but I'm gonna take you out tonight. Okay?"  
"Yeah, sounds good." Peter mumbled back sleepily.  
Harley chuckled and kissed Peter's neck.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"Okay."   
Harley pulled away from Peter, standing and gathering his things. He glanced back at Peter, he looked so peaceful, his chest gently rising and falling, his brown hair a tangled mess. Harley felt like he was going to burst, staring at him. Everything in the universe pulled him to Peter Parker, he would do whatever it took to stay in Peter's life. Peter made a small noise, shifting to lay on his stomach. Harley smiled and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Peter was still asleep when he came back out, hair still damp, fully dressed. He sat down, gently slipping his arms around Peter, pulling the boy to him, so he was in his lap.  
"Peter. Time to wake up," He said, kissing Peter gently a few times, until Peter's eyes popped open.  
"Nooo." Peter whined, tucking his head into Harley's chest. He frowned and pulled away.  
"Why are you dressed already?"  
"Because it's 9:30, Peter."  
"Well I don't like this one bit."  
Peter slipped his hands under Harley's shirt, smoothly pulling it off. Harley laughed, shaking his head. Peter returned to hiding his face.  
"You smell good." He mumbled.  
"Well i just got out of the shower."  
"Oh."  
Harley laughed, kissing Peter's head.  
"That won't do either." Peter sat up, straddling Harley.  
"Oh?"  
Peter pressed his lips to Harley's, slowly pushing him down, once Harley was laid down, Peter pulled away, still straddling Harley. He let his hands run across Harley's lithe chest, smiling at Harley.  
"Feeling handsy today, are we?"  
"I just want to leave with a good memory of what you look like." Peter said, grinning at Harley, who laughed, shaking his head.  
Peter pressed his lips to Harley's again, kissing him a little rougher this time. They did this for a bit before Harley pushed Peter off.  
"Okay, okay. Get off. I wanna go eat breakfast."  
"Nooo." Peter whined, but laughed and got out of bed finally. Harley shook his head.  
"Hey, where's my shirt."  
Peter shrugged.  
"Parker. Where'd you put it."  
Peter grinned, and in a flash, suddenly he was wearing Harley's shirt.  
"Hey!"  
"Wow, you're actually a lot skinnier than I am," Peter said, looking down at how tight the shirt was on him.  
"Yeah, well you're pretty muscular for a 17 year old who "doesn't work out". It looks good on you though, you should wear tighter clothes."  
"No, gotta make people I'm still weak nerdy little Peter."  
Harley almost started to tell him that he should show off his body because it was gorgeous, but then he realized he didn't want other people thinking that, so he kept his mouth shut.  
Peter took Harley's shirt off, giving it back and pulling on his own clothes.  
They made it over for breakfast just as the others were finishing.  
"Well I'm glad you guys decided to join us," May said, but there was no sarcasm or anything in her voice. She knew why they took so long.  
"I wanted to keep sleeping, but Harley was hungry," Peter said, sitting down and shoveling food onto his plate.  
"Well, you clearly are too."  
"I'm always hungry, Harley,"  
"We know." Everyone said at once.  
No one talked much that day, except Morgan, who was excited to go back to New York, because little kids are always excited to go home after a trip. Peter and Harley were almost always touching somehow, whether attached by the hands, or sitting close enough that their arms were touching.  
That evening, Peter disappeared to go get ready for their date, leaving Harley with Pepper and May.  
"So, we haven't talked recently."  
Harley looked up at Pepper, eyebrow raised.  
"How are you doing?" She asked, smiling at him.  
"Admittedly, I've been better."  
"Why's that?"  
Harley just raised an eyebrow at Pepper.  
"Well you knew that this vacation would end eventually."  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to feel like this."  
Pepper smiled and put a hand on Harley's shoulder.  
"You're a smart boy, Harley. So is Peter. You two will figure this out. Just don't let your head over rule your heart."  
"Don't you usually say it the other way?"  
"Yeah, but most kids the danger is their heart. With you, it's that you'll get too into your head."  
Harley sighed, understanding what she meant.  
"I just….. not ready to leave him. I could spend weeks with him and never be tired of him."  
"I hope you always feel that way, Harley, I really do."  
"Did you ever feel like this with Tony?"  
Pepper froze slightly, taking a moment before blinking at him.  
"Not really…. I fell in love with Tony long before he ever looked at me as more than just his secretary. But after Thanos, there were days where we refused to leave each other, always attached like the hip like you two are….. we got lucky and we knew it….. but I had to fall in love with a whole new Tony Stark….."  
Pepper went quiet, glancing past Harley as the door into Peter and Harley's room opened.  
"I hope you two never get over the honeymoon stage," she said softly, putting a hand on Harley's knee before standing.  
Harley turned to look at Peter, and holy shit he'd never get over how attractive Peter was. He was standing there, wearing skinny jeans and a relatively tight short sleeve button down, showing off his muscles wonderfully.  
"Hey there, handsome."  
Peter's cheeks flushed and he looked down at his Converse. "Hi…"  
Harley stood up and walked over, gently putting a hand on Peter's shoulder before ducking slightly to kiss him quickly.  
"I'm gonna go get changed."  
Peter nodded and Harley slipped around him. He quickly changed into jeans and a clean grey v-neck shirt, he grabbed his phone and wallet, pulled his shoes back on and walked out to find Peter waiting, leaning against the back of the sofa. Peter grinned at him and pushed off the sofa, meeting him by the door.

.

Peter's alarm went off at 8am. Both boys ignored it for a solid minute before Peter got annoyed and turned it off. He scooted over, pressing his chest against Harley's back and falling asleep again. Harley however, couldn't get back to sleep because now his brain was reminding him that he left today. He went back to Tennessee today. He'd leave Peter today. And now he was wide awake, squeezing Peter's hand which was on his stomach. Peter made a noise, but didn't move, or wake up. Harley let him sleep for a bit before gently patting his arm.  
"Pete. Time to wake up."  
"No."  
"Too bad."  
Peter grumbled but pulled away so he could stretch, Harley rolled over to face him. Peter looked over and smiled brightly, and then almost immediately, his face fell.  
"I know," Harley put his hand on Peter's chest.  
Peter sighed in what seemed to be annoyance and grabbed Harley's hand, squeezing it.  
"Harley?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Kiss me?"  
Harley gladly obliged, rising over Peter and pressing his lips to the other teens.  
"You are. Gorgeous," Harley murmured between kisses, his lips trailing down to Peter's neck, finding his sensitive spot.  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"I know."  
Peter sighed, running his hands through Harley's hair. They went still, Harley laid down next to Peter again, and Peter rolled onto his side so they were facing each other, just memorizing each other's faces.  
Harley was the first one to get up. He took a long shower, and when he came back out he found Peter sitting on the bed in just his jeans, staring at the floor.  
"Babydoll?"  
"Hmm? Oh. I'm good."  
Peter was clearly not good, but he got up and slowly started packing, not talking while he did it. Harley watched him for a bit before standing and starting to gather his things.  
"Harley I don't wanna leave."  
"I know, baby."  
Harley pulled Peter to his chest, hugging him tightly. Peter leaned into him, and soon Harley was picking Peter up, sitting on the bed with Peter on his lap. Peter was crying, softly as he didn't want Harley to realize. But it soon became obvious when Harley felt wetness on his neck.  
"Baby, are you crying?"  
"No." Peter sniffed, pulling away and wiping his eyes, he didn't make eye contact with Harley.  
"It's okay, Peter. I'm sad too."  
"I just…." Peter shrugged, wiping more tears away.   
Harley gently pulled Peter's hands down, kissing the tears away.  
"It's okay, you don't need to come up with an excuse, Pete."  
Peter just tucked his head back into Harley's neck, hiding from the world. Harley let him, breathing in Peter's scent.  
Then there was a gentle knock on the door.  
"Boys? We need to get leaving….." May called softly.  
"Okay, May!" Harley called back.  
Peter sighed and pulled away, starting to get off of Harley, who pulled him back, kissing him gently.  
"Let's get packing."

Twenty minutes later they were in a car on the way to the airport where the plane had been for the past few weeks. Harley and Peter sat in the back, legs pressed together, Harley's arm around Peter's shoulder. They didn't speak, neither sure what to say.  
No one in the car was very talkative, even once they got to the airport. The plane ride was also very quiet. Harley and Peter watched a movie together, Peter ending up curled up in Harley's lap like he was asleep, but very much awake, his face tucked into Harley's neck, one of his hands gripping the fabric of Harley's shirt.  
He only sat back in his own seat when it was time to land, but held Harley's hand the whole time, not because he was scared, but more because he wasn't ready to give up Harley.   
When they landed at the airport, Harley's mom and sister were there waiting for him, they had been allowed to pull up onto the tarmac since it was a private airplane. Harley waved to them when they walked down the stairs, still holding onto Peter. His little sister started forwards, but his mom grabbed her, holding her back. Harley hugged Happy and May before turning to Morgan and Pepper.  
"Bye bye, Harls!" Morgan said, hugging his legs, Harley chuckled and crouched down, hugging her properly.  
"Bye, Morgan. I hope to see you soon."  
"Yeah! You should come visit!"  
"Maybe I will."  
Harley straightened and turned to Pepper.  
"Thank you, so much, for inviting me, Pep."  
"Of course, Harley." Pepper hugged him tightly. "Don't be a stranger."  
"Something tells me that won't be likely… Bye." Harley kissed her cheek before stepping back and looking at Peter, who looked ready to burst into tears. Harley swallowed, walking over and kissing Peter.  
Peter kissed him back desperately, before pulling away and hugging him tightly.  
"Goodbye, Peter." Harley whispered, kissing Peter's head.  
"I don't want you to go."  
"I know."  
Peter took a shakey breath, pulling away. Harley could see him trying to emotionally detach himself.  
"Keep in contact, yeah? Don't just drop off the face of the Earth…. You're still my boyfriend."  
Harley smiled slightly.  
"Anytime you want to talk, just call," he told Peter, brushing the boys hair away from his face. "And I promise I'll try to text back."  
"Good."  
Peter kissed him again, squeezing his arm.  
"Go, before I don't let you leave."  
Harley nodded, taking his bags from Happy. "Well," he said to the whole group. "Catch ya on the flipside!"  
And with that he turned and walked away before he could see the tears running down Peter's cheeks, or Pepper's sad smile. Instead he chose to focus on the huge grin on Abbie's face, and the small stressed one on his mom's.

 

Peter: And he's gone.

Ned: ????

Peter: we dropped him off in TN today. He's gone. I'm…. A fucking mess.

MJ: Oh. That's….. rough?

Peter: Yeah. Yeah it is. I don't know when, or if, I'll see him again.

Ned: hey, don't talk like that. You're Spiderman. You can do anything you want.

Peter: yeah, but first I'm Peter Parker, future CEO of Stark Industries. Senior in highschool. Straight A student. Future MIT student.

Ned: I'm coming with May to pick you up.

MJ: And we're gonna get supper when you get back.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley had escaped. Finally. He hadn't yet been able to visit New York. It was October, and he had managed to convince his professors he was going on a business trip to New York to visit the CEO of Stark Industries and discuss some business related things. What he didn't happen to mention was that the CEO of Stark Industries wasn't who he was actually coming to see, more like who she was training. He'd made it up to New York without any trouble, but now, he was having trouble. With Stark's secretary.  
"Ma'am. I promise you. I don't need an appointment. Mrs. Stark will see me, if you just. Call. Her." Harley said, gritting his teeth.  
"Mrs. Stark is currently working with Mr. Parker and specifically requested that they not be interrupted."  
"Ma'am. I am begging you-"  
"Harley?!"   
Harley's head shot up, spinning to see who called him.  
"Happy, oh my God!"  
Harley ran to hug him.  
"What are you doing here, kid, don't you have college?"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to come see Pete."  
"Oh, of course. Rebecca, this is Harley. If he ever shows up again, he's welcome to go anywhere on the premises. He's close to the Stark family."  
"Yes, Happy."   
She grabbed a guest pass, holding it out to Harley. He clipped it onto his gray v-neck, turning to Happy.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Of course. Go get your boy, his office is on the 7th floor."  
Harley headed to the elevators, starting to feel a little jittery. He jumped off the elevator at the 7th floor, wandering around till he found an office with a sign that read "Peter Parker. CEO."  
He chuckled and pushed it open, glancing around the open door. No one was inside. He walked in, looking around the office. It was brightly decorated, signs of Peter everywhere. He walked around to the desk, sitting in the office chair. On the desk was a framed picture of all of them from Vacation. Harley grinned and grabbed it, smiling softly at it.  
 _"Hello, Mr. Keener!"_ Harley jumped slightly at the sudden disembodied voice that was caused by Peter's A.I.  
"Woah! Karen! Hi!"  
 _"Would you like to me alert Peter of your arrival?"_  
"No! No! I wanna surprise him."  
 _"Okay. He's in the lab right now, but he usually comes back up to his office before leaving for the day."_  
"Okay, thank you!"  
Harley grabbed his phone, texting Peter.

Harley: hey baby, whatcha doing? ;)

Peter: working in the lab rn

Harley: so you can't talk on the phone :'(

Peter: …..  
Let me head up to my office.

Harley: :D

 _"Peter is on his way up."_  
"Okay great!"  
Harley spun the chair around, pulling up his feet so Peter wouldn't be able to see him when he walked in. He heard the door open, and then Peter's voice. Harley's heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. Soon. Just wait.  
"Karen, pause my work phone, I have a phone call to make."  
 _"Yes, Peter."_  
And then Harley's phone started ringing.  
"What." Peter said out loud, confused. Harley spun around the chair, revealing himself, and Peter dropped his phone in shock, his hand going to his mouth.  
"Oh my God."  
"Hey, baby doll."  
"You're joking. You must be a hologram."  
"Nope."  
Harley stood up, walking over to Peter. Peter was standing in the middle of the room, he was wearing a blue button up shirt, black slacks and dress pants. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his hair was in need of a cut, long and flopping places it shouldn't. Peter reached out to touch Harley's chest.  
"Oh my god, you're real!" He said, his voice breaking.  
"Yup. I'm here."  
Peter hugged him tightly, hiding his face in Harley's neck  
"Oh my God," He said again, softly, sounding like he was about to cry. Harley slipped his arms around Peter, burying his face in Peter's hair.  
God he suddenly realized just how much he missed him. They stood there for a while, breathing in each other, enjoying their presence. Peter pulled away first, smashing his lips into Harley's, gripping desperately at his shirt to pull him closer. Harley walked backwards, until he bumped into the desk, where he spun, helping Peter hop up onto it as they kissed each other roughly.  
"God I missed you," Harley whispered, pulling away to kiss Peter's neck.  
"What are you even doing here?" Peter asked with a breathy laugh.  
"Visiting."  
"I can't believe this is real. You're real."  
Harley pulled away, resting his forehead against Peter's.  
"I'm real. This is real. I told you I'd come."  
Peter gave him a smile and a laugh, not speaking as he smiled at Harley. And there was that feeling again. That he'd do anything to see that smile on Peter's face 24/7.  
"God, I love you," Peter murmured, gently kissing Harley again. Harley took a moment to process, and then his whole face lit up.  
"What?" Peter asked, laughing.  
"I love you too, Peter."  
"Oh."  
Peter grinned back at Harley.  
They stayed there for a while, making out, until Peter decided it was time to give Harley a quick tour, despite Harley telling him he already knew where everything was. After the tour, they stopped by Pepper's office, and she was speechless to see Harley, her first words to him being "you need a haircut!"  
They stayed and talked to Pepper for a bit before heading out, Peter grinning as he took Harley to the garage, proudly showing off his car. Claiming it was nothing fancy.  
"Holy shit. Pete."  
"What?"  
"This is awesome. A 1969 Maserati Ghibli 4.7 is not "nothing fancy"!" Harley exclaimed, walking around the car, practically drooling.  
Peter shrugged, digging the keys out and getting in.  
"When did you get your license?" Harley asked as he got in, still gawking at the car.  
"Beginning of the month." Peter responded with a shrug.  
"And when did you get this car?"  
"End of summer. It needed a lot of work, Sam and Bucky helped me with it."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I would've asked you, but this was the beginning of semester and I barely had time to do anything with it, so I didn't want to bug you about it."  
"It wouldn't have been bugging."  
Peter shrugged, starting the car up and easily driving away, navigating the New York streets like a true New Yorker.  
"So where we going?"  
"Back home. May's working night shift, so I figured we could order some takeout and watch a movie or something….. how long are you here for?"  
"Till Sunday evening."  
"Okay."  
Peter barely looked over, completely focused on driving. Harley just smiled at him, looking around. He had been to New York before. But that was during the five years, and the place felt deserted then compared to what it does now. What totally shocked him was when someone blared their horn at Peter, and he honked right back.  
"You cut me off! Asshole!" Peter muttered, shaking his head. Harley laughed, smiling at Peter. As they made it into Queens, the traffic thinned out, so Peter was able to focus a little less on that, and a little more on his boyfriend.  
"So, Baby, how have you been?" Harley asked, really wanting to hold Peter's hand, but Peter was a new responsible driver and had both hands on the wheel.  
"Insanely busy. I barely get time to breath anymore."  
"Wow. Really?"  
"Yeah. It's crazy. The Stark thing moved super quickly, but I'm refusing to take over until graduation. Pepper has promised me that if Morgan does take the company over in the future, then I'll have a job in the lab, which made this all a lot easier…. But yeah. And then trying to do school work, and be Spider-Man…. It's just crazy."  
Harley gently put his hand on Peter's shoulder.  
"CEO to future CEO. It doesn't get any less crazy."  
"Fuck me," Peter grumbled.  
"Okay."  
Peter snorted, glancing at Harley. He stopped at a gate to an apartment building, punching in the numbers to get the gate to open, before pulling in and parking. He grabbed his backpack from the back of the car and started up to the stairs. Harley hadn't yet followed, realizing he was going to be walking into Peter's house. Everything would smell like him.  
"Harley. Come on. Aunt May won't eat you. And besides, she's not even home. She's still at work."  
It's not her I'm worried about.  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
Harley jogged to catch up with Peter, accepting the hand he held out. Peter walked up a couple flights of stairs, looking for a specific key on his key chain. He finally found it, pushing the door open. After Harley walked through, he locked the door behind them, throwing his keys on a small table by the door.  
"So. What takeout do you want?"  
Thirty minutes later, they were sat on the sofa, watching A New Hope with two boxes of pizza in front of them. Peter had one of his legs thrown over Harley's, talking and trying to eat at the same time. It should have been disgusting, but it was Peter, so it was kinda cute.  
After they finished their pizza, Peter cleaned up quickly before curling up in Harley's lap, still watching the movie. He made little comments, quoting a line as the actor said it, or telling Harley about something the storm troopers were doing in the background. It was adorable how much of a nerd he was.  
Peter's head shot up when he heard the door opening. Harley threw a glance over his shoulder, seeing May walk in.  
"Hey Peter, Hey Harley," She said, putting her stuff down before walking over and kissing the top of Peter's head.  
"Wait. You knew?!" Peter exclaimed, glancing between Harley and Aunt May. They grinned at each other.  
"Well, I had to make sure you'd actually be here."  
"Wow! Rude!"  
May laughed, ruffling Harley's hair before going to find food. She came back with the plate of pizza Peter had saved for her, sitting in an armchair to watch the movie.  
No one spoke for a while.  
"I can't believe you knew he was coming and didn't tell me!" Peter said randomly, pouting.  
Both Harley and May busted out laughing  
"Peter, dear, he asked me not to, wanted to surprise you."  
"But still."  
Peter pouted at Harley, who laughed and kissed him lightly.  
"You are adorable."  
After the movie ended, May stood up and stretched.  
"Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack, you should too, Peter. You have a meeting with Pepper in the morning."  
"Actually….. She gave me the weekend off so I could spend time with Harls."  
"Oh did she now?" May raised an eyebrow, looking at Harley for confirmation. He nodded.  
"I was there when it happened."  
"Alright then…. Good night Peter."  
"Night May!"  
May chuckled and headed out.  
"Do you wanna go to bed?" Peter asked, looking at Harley, who shrugged and readjusted Peter on his lap.  
"I'm okay."  
Peter smiled at him, reaching to grab the remote, flicking through Netflix before picking an Indiana Jones movie.  
"Baby doll, how did you manage to pick one of my most favorite movies ever."  
"Maybe I just know my boyfriend really well? Or maybe it's that every time we watch Star Wars you oogle over Harrison Ford."  
"Whoops."  
Peter laughed. They stayed up, watching the movie until Peter started drifting asleep in Harley's lap.  
"Baby, let's go to bed," Harley whispered, gently kissing his head.  
"M'kay." Peter murmured sleepily, he stood, turned off the tv and shuffled off to his room, Harley followed, grabbing his duffle bag on the way. Peter flicked on a light as he walked into the room. It wasn't anything special, neutral color walls, gray bedspread, clothes covering the floor. There was a desk in the corner that was covered in an electrical wire mess, a Stark tech laptop buried in all of it. The room may not have been anything special, but there was this overwhelming smell of Peter, not in a bad way, but the room smelled of everything Peter did, this indescribable smell that was just Peter.  
Peter started unbuttoning his shirt, yawning every other minute. Harley simply stripped down to his boxers, sitting on the bed to text Abbie goodnight. He wasn't terribly tired as it wasn't that late in Tennessee, and he usually stayed up late, but he'd do anything to remain in close contact with Peter. When he looked up, Peter was kicking his slacks off, picking them up and setting them on the back of the desk chair before hanging his button up on top of it. He shuffled over, pushing Harley back to be laying down.  
"Okay, okay! Let me put my phone down," Harley said with a laugh, lightly pushing back. Peter let him sit back up, and set his phone on the bedside table, before laying down and pulling Peter to him. The twin sized bed was a bit of a tight fit, but Harley didn't mind much, Peter just curled up tighter to him, lightly kissing his lips.  
"Night, Harley."  
"Good night, Peter. I love you."  
"Love you too," Peter mumbled, his cheek on Harley's shoulder. This warm tingly feeling rushed through Harley.  
 _He loves me.  
I'll never get tired of hearing that._

.

Peter: Guess what nerds  
 _Picture_

Ned: WHAT?!?!?!  
HES???!?!?!  
HERE?!?!?!?

Peter: Yes! He flew in last night to surprise me, bc he's the best boyfriend ever. Ilhsm.

MJ: Wow. Can't relate.

Shuri: (╥﹏╥)

Peter: Anyway. Ned and MJ, I'm gonna show him around Queens if you wanna meet us for lunch.

Shuri: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Ned: I'd love too! Thai?

Peter: probably, I'll text you once he wakes up and we talk about it.

MJ: ??? It's like…. 10am????

Peter: Not for him. Different time zones.  
 _Picture_

MJ: Anyway, I guess I can meet your nerds and your hot boyfriend.  
*You

Shuri: ಥ_ಥ

Peter: Shuri are you okay.

MJ: She's fine.

Ned: Are you two fighting?

Ned: I'm gonna take the lack of response for the past thirty min from anyone to be a yes.

Peter: Sorry. Harley squished me, and I couldn't text back.

MJ: Gaaaayyyyyyyy

Peter: Yes, you are.

MJ: ┗(•ˇ_ˇ•)―→

Shuri: ＼(◎o◎)／

Peter chuckled at MJ and Shuri, sensing Harley waking up behind him. He set his phone down, rolling over to look at him.  
"Morning."  
"Hey," Harley murmured, stretching. He looked at Peter, eyes narrowed. "You smell like bacon."  
"Well, I've already been up and ate."  
"What! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Oh no, trust me, I tried."  
Harley grumbled a complaint, but pulled Peter on top of his chest. Peter laughed, smiling at him, he pushed Harley's curls back, digging his fingers in and wrapping the curls around them. Harley's hands slipped down to Peter's ass, resting there.  
"So where do you want to eat for lunch?"  
"What? Why are you concerned about that?"  
"Because I'm showing you around, and we're meeting MJ and Ned for lunch."  
Harley groaned, closing his eyes as Peter tugged on his hair.  
"I don't care, as long as you get me coffee too."  
Peter chuckled, focused on Harley's hair.  
"Well that I can do, darling."  
Harley grunted, pushing up with one hand and throwing his weight to one side so he could roll Peter underneath him, laying his lower body between Peter's legs.  
"Watcha doing?"  
"Kissing my boyfriend."  
Harley pressed his lips to Peter's neck, before rising up a bit to press their lips together.  
"Hmm so you're not the only up right now."  
"Don't be cruel to me," Harley murmured back, his lips still against Peter's.  
"We have plans."  
"They can wait."  
"My aunt is home."  
"We'll be quiet."  
"Not right now, Harley."  
Harley sighed, but rolled off Peter, laying beside him. Peter chuckled.  
"Sorry babe."  
"No, it's fine…… I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Okay. Feel free to use my products."  
Harley crawled over Peter, grabbing some clothes from his bag before walking away to the bathroom.

Peter: he doesn't care where we eat. I'm thinking pizza???

Ned: (・∀・)

MJ: Sounds good. Usual place??

Peter: of course

Peter frowned as he got a separate text from Shuri.

Shuri: what is the usual place?

Peter: This little pizza shop near Midtown. Why?

Shuri: …..   
MJ is mad at me and I want to show up and do something nice.

Peter: w(°ｏ°)w  
Is this you confessing that you two are dating??

Shuri: that's the thing. I don't know. We talked about it a few times, then she got mad at me bc I couldn't make it to a thing bc T'Challa decided to have a banquet that day. And she hasn't really talked to me ever since.

Peter: sounds like MJ. I'll send you the address.

Shuri: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Peter finished getting dressed whilst he waited on Harley, chuckling to himself at MJ and Shuri's relationship issues, after changing he turned on one of his favorite playlists.  
"Whats got you so happy?" Harley's voice asked, he was watching Peter sway around the room, dancing to the music playing from his phone.  
"Well, could it be that…. I have an amazing boyfriend who takes time out of his busy schedule to fly across the country and visit me for a weekend. And he's pretty cute, to boot. Or could it be that I had an amazing breakfast?"  
"I'm gonna assume it's the first one and you can just go ahead and let me be delusional if I'm wrong."  
Harley stepped up, slipping his arms around Peter's waist, swaying with him, Peter put his arms around Harley's neck, resting his head against Harley's. He smelled like Peter's shampoo, and it smelled so much better on Harley. Neither spoke, content to just stand there, swaying back and forth, even the knock on Peter's door didn't make them move.  
"Yeah?" Peter called, and the door pushed open to show May.  
"Hey…. I'm going to work, have fun today."  
"Okay, May. Love you." Peter didn't pull away from Harley, but he blew a kiss to May, who smiled in return.  
"Love you too, Pete. See ya, Harley."  
"Bye, May."  
Peter watched her leave, he continued dancing with Harley until a song that was not a slow song came on.  
"Alright. We should go…. Get your coffee and then pizza."  
Harley chuckled, letting go of Peter to grab his phone and shoes. Peter sat down on the bed to lace up his sneakers, before grabbing his phone.  
"Kay, MJ and Ned are gonna meet us there."  
Harley nodded, grabbing his wallet from his jeans from yesterday, Peter walked to the door, grabbing his keys and waiting for Harley to follow him out before locking the door behind him. When Peter walked out the gate, Harley gave him a confused look.  
"Are we not driving?"  
"Naw, man. Don't wanna risk the Mas."  
Harley shrugged and grabbed his hand, letting Peter lead him. As they walked, Peter would point out different buildings and tell him stories about them, or he would say hi to someone on the street. He stopped by this little cafe, ordering Harley's coffee and paying for it before Harley could.  
After a short subway ride, they got to this little pizza shop with an apartment above, they walked in, and Ned and MJ already sat at a table, Peter paused, pulling his phone out and shooting a text to someone, before walking over.  
"Hey nerds!"  
"Hi!" Ned jumped up to hug Peter, MJ just gave him a nod.  
Peter and Harley sat down across from the two, and quickly ordering a large pizza. They started chatting about school, and Decathlon, while Harley was just trying to wake up still. The door swung open, and Harley glanced up at it.   
Shuri was standing just inside the building, waiting for someone to notice her. She was wearing a green and gray crop top, black booty shorts and gray vans. When she realized Harley had seen her, she started walking closer. Harley kicked Peter under the table, and he looked over, before following Harley's gaze. He broke out in a grin.  
"Okay what is with you two?" MJ quizzed, eyebrow raised.  
Peter just nodded towards Shuri, MJ glanced behind her, did a double take then stood up in a hurry.  
"Hi, Michelle," Shuri said, smiling.  
"Wha-how?!"  
"I flew," Shuri said, laughing. "I wanted to come visit you, and…. Make things up to you?"  
Michelle coughed, regaining her cool exposure.  
"Yeah. Pull up a seat," she sat back down, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Hey, Shuri!"  
"Hello, Harley," Shuri said, smiling at him, and waving to Ned.  
The table slipped into silence, until Peter kicked Harley under the table, giving him a "do something" look.  
"Sooooooo," Harley said, glaring at Peter. "When's y'all's next Decathlon meet?"  
"Two weeks," Ned answered automatically.  
"Wait. Wait. Did you just say "y'all's"? As in Y'all but plural?!" MJ questioned.  
"Uhh…. I guess?" Harley gave a her a confused look.  
"Michelle, don't bully my boyfriend." Peter said, covering Harley's ears. "He's just an innocent southern kid."  
"Innocent my ass!"  
Peter laughed, removing his hands. Harley just shook his head.  
"Y'all is a perfectly valid word, MJ."  
"It's not even a word."  
"Oh really, Peter ask Karen."  
Peter looked between MJ and Harley and shrugged, pulling his phone out.   
"Hey, Karen. Is Y'all a word?"  
 _"Yes, Peter. It is a contraction of you and all."_  
"Ha! In your face!"  
"I'm confused. What is Y'all? And why is it a bad thing?" Shuri asked, as if she wasn't a meme queen and wasn't already aware.  
"Oh darling, Y'all is possibly the most country hick thing to say. Only people from the south, or Midwestern Hicks say y'all," MJ explained, putting a hand on Shuri's arm.  
"Ah…. This is like Canadians saying Aye?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
Shuri nodded, just then the waitress walked up, setting their pizzas down, giving them a confused look at the sudden addition to their party.  
"Oh, no. I'm not eating, just here to see my friend," Shuri said, putting a hand over MJ's hand, which was still on her arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy and lost inspiration for a while, but I'm back now!  
> Also sorry for the kinda short chapter

After lunch, Peter continued showing Harley around Queens, taking him to the park and of course the New York Hall of Science, which Harley loved, and Peter loved watching him in action, gawking over the museum.  
They went to see the unisphere and took touristy pictures for Instagram, and cute couple ones for themselves. After that they went to Astoria and got dinner, everyone there seemed to recognize Peter and were quite friendly to Harley.  
"Come here often?" Harley asked Peter as they sat at a table.  
"Sometimes, with May, and Happy. But I've become a bit of a celebrity since I started with Pepper."  
"Ahhhh." Harley smiled at Peter, looking at his menu.  
After they ordered their food, Harley reached across the table, grabbing Peter's hand.  
"Hey, Pete?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you say if I told you I wanted to post some of those pictures of us on insta?"  
Peter paused, blinking at him.  
"I'm assuming you mean the kissing ones."  
"Yeah."  
Peter went silent, thinking about it, rubbing the back of Harley's hand with his thumb.  
"I mean. I'm okay with it."  
"So. We're publically official now?"  
"Yeah, I mean we haven't been very quiet about it, we just have never made a post about it."  
Harley grinned at Peter and squeezed his hand, letting go just as their food arrived.  
They ate slowly, chatting and joking about various things. After supper, Peter dragged Harley to the night market, and then an arcade. They didn't get home until almost ten-thirty.  
Peter went to take a shower after giving Harley their WiFi. Harley sat on the sofa with May, editing photos from the day, and just getting to know May better.  
When Peter got out of the shower, he had lots of Instagram notifications. He looked at them while walking to his bedroom.  
_@king_keener tagged you in a post_  
Peter clicked on it, eyebrows scrunched. The post was a series of pictures, the very first one a picture of Peter standing on the edge of the unisphere fountain, his hands on Harley's shoulders, and Harley was holding onto his hips, Peter looking like he was preparing to jump The next was a picture immediately following of Peter with his legs wrapped around Harley's waist, and they're foreheads are together as they laugh. The last was a selfie from the previous night, Peter was clearly sitting in Harley's lap, his lips pressed to Harley's cheek in a kiss.  
The caption read, _"Somebody arrest @parker.peter for theft. Because he's stolen my heart."_  
Peter laughed, changing into pajamas before commenting. _"And you're never gonna get it back. <3 <3"_  
He scrolled through the comments for a moment, seeing a lot of varied opinions, but Harley had already dealt with the negative ones. Ned had commented with _"Omggggggggg you guys are painfully cute."_  
Peter walked out to the living room, sitting beside Harley, they grinned at each other.  
"You're sappy."  
"And you wouldn't have it any other way."  
Peter laughed and gently bumped into Harley.  
"Send me the second one," Peter asked, pulling out his phone and leaning into Harley.  
After a minute he received a text with the second picture, Peter saved it and started crafting a post. Minutes later he had one, just a few pictures, the one Harley had sent him, a saved snap of Harley kissing his nose, and then the one from their vacation Peter had taken of them cuddling. _"You are my Sunshine, @king_keener"_  
Harley laughed upon seeing it, kissing Peter. They stayed up until about midnight when Peter decided it was time to go to bed. Or rather, go lay in bed and hardcore make out.  
By morning Peter had a hickey on his collarbone.

 

Breakfast was a domestic affair, Peter actually got Harley up this time and together they made pancakes and bacon. May briefly ate with them before running out the door to get to work, reminding Peter they were supposed to eat lunch with Pepper. Peter washed dishes, not in any rush as he didn't have anything to do today. He was drying his hands when Harley stepped up, pressing their bodies together, his arms around Peter, face in his neck.  
"Well hi there."  
"Hmm."  
"Do you need something?"  
"Yeah," Harley murmured, his mouth next to Peter's ear. His voice was deep and his breath tickled Peter's neck, and his hands slipped underneath Peter's shirt.  
"O-oh?" Peter asked, voice breaking. Harley hands were sliding lower, fingers going into Peter's underwear.  
Harley didn't respond, just started kissing Peter's neck, pressing his body against Peter. His mouth knew exactly what to do to please Peter, pulling a noise of pleasure from him, and causing Peter to melt back into him. Harley apparently still wasn't satisfied as he spun Peter around and pressed him into the counter, roughly kissing him.  
Before Peter knew what was happening, he was half on the counter, half on Harley, legs wrapped around Harley, his arms under Peter's ass, and Peter's hands in Harley's hair.  
"Shall we take this into another room?" Harley asked, and this was Peter's chance to say no, to say he wasn't ready. But he didn't say any of those things.  
He didn't say anything, just nodded, his head against Harley's. Harley bounced him slightly to get him in position before turning and walking towards Peter's room, knocking the door open with his foot. Harley gently sat down, crossing his legs so Peter was sat in the space between his legs and his body. Harley pulled Peter's shirt off, throwing it past him into the floor before laying Peter down, kissing him softly and sweetly, Peter's legs around Harley.  
"Are you okay with this?"  
"Yes," Peter murmured, pulling away from Harley to look in his eyes. "You're leaving tonight and I don't know how long it'll be until I see you again."  
Harley nodded, pulling off his own shirt before returning to kissing Peter, taking each new step slow until he was used to it. Peter was not a very quiet bottom and Harley decided he was very glad he waited until they had the apartment to themselves. The sex was great and new and slightly painful, and Peter was in a bit of a haze after, laying on top of Harley, who's fingers were dancing across Peter's back.  
"We should probably get ready for that lunch," Harley said, but obviously not making any effort to do so.  
"No. It's only like, ten something or another."  
Harley chuckled, kissing Peter's forehead, continuing to lightly rub his back.  
They laid in bed, sweaty and naked, for another twenty minutes until Peter regained some energy and went to shower. After they were both ready, they got into the Mas, and started driving towards the place they were meeting for lunch, only slightly late.  
Morgan was beyond excited to see Harley and hugged him for two minutes straight before she would let Pepper hug him.  
May joined them after a short time, eating and then rushing off to get back to work.  
After lunch they went back to Peters apartment so Harley could pack, since his flight was at five. Peter sat on his bed, working on homework while Harley packed, effectively distracting himself. After he finished, Harley plopped down beside him and partially helped and partially just annoyed. At about three, they got loaded into Peter's Maserati and drove to the airport, they found a half an hour parking spot and parked, Peter got out and walked around to Harley's side, sitting on his lap and just hugging him. Harley smiled and gently rubbed Peter's back, kissing his head.  
"Thank you for coming and visiting me."  
"Yeah. Of course. It's what a good boyfriend does."  
Peter chuckled, continuing to hug him. They didn't move for a while. And when they did it was just so they could start kissing.  
"I should probably go."  
"Yeah…."  
Peter softly sighed, sitting up, as much as he could, before getting out of the car, Harley followed him and then got his stuff out. They sat there, staring at each other for a few more seconds before hugging again.  
"I'll text you when I land."  
"Okay. And I still want my Tuesday and Friday phone calls."  
Harley chuckled. "Of course."  
They kissed again before Harley finally made himself step away and pick up his bag. "Bye baby doll."  
"Bye." Peter smiled sadly.  
He stood there, watching Harley walk away until he disappeared from view. And then he turned and got back into his car, driving back home and returning to his boring homework.

Spring

"Hey, so random question."  
"Yeah, baby?"  
Peter looked back at his laptop where he was facetiming with Harley, they were both working on projects while FaceTime, Harley's was just something he was going to get payed for, whereas Peter's was just a school project.  
"Sooo, it's my senior year, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"And as my boyfriend…. I was just wondering if you would come to prom with me?"  
Harley paused, setting down his screwdriver and focusing on the screen.  
"Well, I don't know what I'll wear, but of course."  
Peter grinned brightly at him.  
"Well of course we'll plan something."  
"I do have one stipulation."  
Peter froze, staring at the screen.  
"No Spider-Man. The world can survive without Spider-Man for one night."  
Peter laughed. "Okay, I can accept that."  
"Good."  
"So now I can officially start sending you prom ideas."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Peter chuckled and looked back down at his project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So I decided to make the Prom Night a seperate one shot. Cleverly named Imagine - Prom Night. If you wanna go read that now then great! But it doesn't affect the flow of the story much, just is a bonus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Prom night was a seperate story completely! Click through my account to find Imagine - Prom Night !!!   
> Also in this chapter, Peter is a college freshman and Harley is a college junior.

Christmas

Harley woke up to banging on his door. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow, just as Abbie ran in and jumped on his bed, flopping on his back.  
"Harley you lazy bum! It's Christmas! Get uppppp!!!!!"  
"Abbie we already opened all our presents, Harley complained, talking into his pillow.  
"But it's still christmas, besides we have stockings to open!"  
Harley sighed and swatted at his younger sister, rolling so she had to get off him. She poked his stomach.  
"Get up."  
"Go away."  
"Only if you get up!"  
"Fine." Harley sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes! Come on! We're gonna make breakfast and surprise mom."  
Abbie jumped off his bed and ran out of the room. Harley rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone.

Peter: Merry Christmas!!

Ned: Merry Christmas!

MJ: Happy Holidays.

Shuri: Merry Holidays.

Peter:... Shuri, no….

Harley: Happy Christmas.

Peter: 


	12. Chapter 12

You're coming too?"  
"Hell yeah!"   
Peter grinned at his laptop, and Harley grinned back. Peter was spending two weeks of the summer with Pepper and Morgan and he had just mentioned it to Harley on a video chat and Harley had responded with "I'll see you then, I guess!"   
"Pepper didn't tell me that!"  
"She didn't tell me you were coming either! I'm staying three weeks though," Harley explained, setting down his phone and propping it against something on his desk, he was at work, though he wouldn't tell Peter that.  
"Maybe she was trying to surprise us. But I don't think she'd believe that we wouldn't mention it either."  
"Who knows." Harley paused as he heard knocking on the door.  
"Mr. Keener?!"  
"Yeah?!"  
Harley grinned sheepishly at Peter, who was scowling.  
"Um, here's that research you asked for."   
"Oh thank you!"  
Peter watched as Harley stood slightly, taking something and then sitting down, not looking at his phone.  
"Do you need anything else?"  
"Uh…. Remind me when that other meeting is?"  
"Tomorrow, at nine."  
"Right! Thank you, Alex."  
"Yup!"  
Harley was silent until he heard the door click shut.  
"Harley!"  
"Whaaat?!"  
"We agreed no facetiming at work!"  
"Well we are either at work or asleep these days!" Harley complained. "We rarely have a time when we are both available!"  
"Well maybe if you didn't work weekends."  
Harley didn't respond, opening the folder he had been given.  
"What did he give you?"  
"Uh." Harley glanced back up. "Just some stuff for tomorrow's meeting."  
He lied easily, Peter narrowed his eyes at him but didn't challenge it.  
"And besides, I'm the CEO, I can FaceTime my boyfriend at work if I want."  
"It's a bad example."  
Harley shrugged, standing and putting the file elsewhere.  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to the gym and let you finish work. I'll see you Friday?"  
"Yeah okay baby, I'll see you then. May not get there until late."  
"Okay. Bye. Love you," Peter said, smiling at the screen.  
"Love you."

Peter drove to Pepper's after work on Friday. He got there about six, and he knew Harley was still in the air. Peter was joyously greeted by Morgan who wrapped herself around his legs and not letting him move more than a few feet until he had picked her up and hugged her tightly.  
"Hi Mowgli!"  
"Ballooo!" Morgan squealed as she was spun around by Peter.  
"Peter!" Pepper called from the kitchen.  
Peter put Morgan down and walked in, hugging the woman that was like a second mother to him. They hugged for a minute before Pepper led him to the guest room where he'd be staying, and where he assumed Harley would be staying too.  
He didn't mention that he knew Harley was coming, and Pepper didn't tell him either.  
He just unpacked a few things before walking downstairs to help Pepper with supper. They ate as a small family and after cleaning up, Morgan dragged Peter outside to help her finish building her treehouse/secret fort. They spent hours outside, even ended up beginning on a second treehouse that they would eventually connect by a bridge, and zipline.  
Peter didn't even hear the car pulling up the gravel driveway, nor did he see Harley walking down the dirt path to their treehouse, as he was perched on the roof, attaching a piece of sheet metal.  
"Harley!"  
Peter looked up as he heard Morgan's call, and then he spotted Harley, now standing at the top of their ladder.   
"Stop! What's the secret password?" Peter called, holding his hand out to stop Harley, dropping down to the main floor.  
"Hmmm, I don't know. But maybe I can bribe the gatekeeper with some kisses?"  
Peter hummed in consideration, turning to Morgan. "Princess Morgan, do we accept bribery?"  
Morgan looked behind Peter at Harley, who held up a Reese cup.  
"Yes!" She squealed, darting past and grabbing the Reese cup.  
Peter and Harley both laughed. Harley climbed the rest of the way up, grabbing Peter and pulling him into a hug.  
"Hi baby," Harley said softly, breathing in Peter's scent.  
"Hi Harls." Peter pulled back slightly, kissing Harley, who slipped his arms around Peter's waist.  
"Ewwwww gross." Peter pulled back and laughed as Morgan made a face at them.  
"What are we building?" Harley asked, looking around, Peter pulled away, climbing back onto the roof.  
Morgan began explaining the plan to Harley who nodded, considering their plan before responding.  
"Can I give some engineering advice?"  
"Please do."  
"A solid bridge would last longer then a rope bridge, and also on the other tree house you'll need better floor supports because of how that tree is shaped."  
"Well it's a good thing you are here to help out, huh," Peter shot back, finishing securing the roof before dropping back down.  
Harley laughed. "Yeah I guess so."  
He picked up boards and helped Peter attach the railings on the porch section of the treehouse. After another hour, Morgan had to go inside to bed, but Peter and Harley stayed outside, working for a while longer and getting the walls of the treehouse put up. They put up the tools and then walked down to the lake, standing next to it, hand in hand, in silence. Finally Harley spoke.  
"He would have been so proud of you, Pete."  
"He would've been proud of us both, Harley. We've both done so much, achieved so much…."  
"Yeah. Yeah he would."  
"I wish….. I wish I could've told him thank you. He did so much for me, and I-"  
"Pete, he knew." Harley glanced over at Peter, who was starting to tear up. "He knew. I could tell from how he talked about you, he knew and he loved you like his own kid."  
Peter turned and buried his face into Harley's neck, and moments later Harley felt wet tears on his neck. Harley gently put his hands on Peter's back, hugging him gently.  
"I miss him, Harley."  
"I do too."  
They stood there for a while before finally walking back up to the house, where Pepper and Happy were sitting in the living room, watching tv and working.  
"You guys enjoying the only quiet you'll get all week?" Harley asked, flopping down on the sofa and pulling Peter down next to him, putting his arm around him.  
"Yeah, we were," Pepper said with a laugh.  
Harley grinned at her, pulling out his phone while Peter watched the tv.  
After a few hours Peter decided to go to bed, Harley promising he'd be up in a short while. Peter went upstairs to their shared room, got ready for bed and then pulled on a pajama shirt, wearing that and just his boxers to bed. He got in, laying on his stomach and looking at his social media.  
Harley walked in after a bit, kissed Peter on the cheek and then went to the bathroom. When he came back he pulled off his shirt, pants, and socks, crawling in next to Peter and plugging in his phone. Peter turned his off and rolled onto his side, just as Harley threw his arm over him, his nose against Peter's neck.  
"God I've missed you," Harley murmured, pushing up on an elbow and kissing Peter's neck.  
"I missed you more."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yup."  
Harley chuckled, kissing up Peter's neck to a spot right behind his ear, kissing and sucking and nibbling on that spot for a moment, not long enough to leave a hickey, but enough to get a noise out of Peter.  
"I'm gonna enjoy this week."  
"Oh stop, we're not having sex at Pepper's."  
Harley pouted, kissing Peter's jaw next.  
"Why not?"  
"Because there is a child here!"  
"Fine. We'll just have to sneak off to your house sometime to do it."  
Peter laughed, reaching back and smacking Harley's hip. Harley chuckled, reaching up and tilting Peter's head over so he could kiss him properly.  
"I love you Peter."  
"I love you too."

The weekend was spent playing with Morgan and helping build the treehouses. They had it almost finished by sunday evening, just needing to add a few finishing touches. Morgan had found bean bags and some lawn chairs that they put up there, as well as a small coffee table for a dining table. One tree house was the main hang out zone, the other was the play area that housed Morgan's toys and "Tree House Defense Weapons". Which was just a few dart guns. They made up a secret passcode and Harley was sworn into secrecy, and Princess Morgan made him Knight Harley, rescuer of Prince Peter.  
Harley was quite content with his role.  
Monday, Peter and Harley went into town to hang out with Michelle and Ned for a while, and then went to Peter's apartment to "pick some things up". They really just went and had sex, but the Stark's didn't need to know that. Wednesday was when things got interesting.  
Peter got a call, everyone knew immediately from the ringtone that it was Bucky, Peter winced as he excused himself from the breakfast table and stepped outside, answering the phone.  
Harley tried his best not to lip read Peter through the window, it wasn't working.  
Peter came back in, glancing at Harley and nodding towards the stairs.  
"I have to go for a bit, May needs my help," he lied easily, glancing at Morgan. So she still didn't know.  
"Awww," Morgan whined, pouting at Peter.  
"Sorry Mowgli."  
Peter turned and walked away, Harley followed. He found Peter in their room, pulling on his Spiderman suit.  
"What is it?"  
"Terrorist attack, two bombs set off in downtown, threats of two more around where there's a protest happening."  
"How are you supposed to help."  
Peter grabbed his glasses and Harley sighed in annoyance.  
"Be careful, okay?"   
"I will, Harley, of course I will, I got it under control." Peter winked at Harley, he stepped closer, hitting the button on his suit which closed it around him, bringing it tight against his muscles, Harley let his gaze run over Peter's muscles for a minute before tilting his head slightly to accept Peter's kiss.  
"I'll try to be back by tonight," Peter murmured, his lips brushing against Harley's.  
Harley nodded and Peter stepped away, pulling sweatpants and a hoodie on over his suit, pulling off the gloves and shoving it and his mask in his pocket.  
"You have extra webfluid?"  
"Yeah."  
Peter slid on his glasses, grabbing Harley's hand and jogging downstairs, he said goodbye to Morgan and Pepper before dragging Harley out to the front porch, kissing him a few more times.  
"I love you, Harley."  
"Love you too, Babydoll."  
Peter smiled at the pet name, kissing him again before running to his car and pulling out.  
Harley walked back inside and sat back down at breakfast, trying to enjoy the rest of the day, hanging out with Morgan and Pepper. Trying not to be constantly watching the news, but he was failing at that.  
He went to bed that night without Peter. He stayed up until 1am but still no Peter, he simply left the window unlocked and went to bed, laying on his stomach, trying to go to sleep, curled up in his boxers and one of Peter's hoodies. 

"Harley."

"Harley!"

Harley jolted awake, rolling over quickly to defend himself if necessary, adrenaline suddenly pumping through him. He blinked sleep from his eyes, scanning around the room, he finally spotted Peter, or rather Spider-Man, sat, literally, on the wall. He waved to Harley.  
"Peter! Why are you on the wall?!"  
"I was waiting for you to wake up."  
Peter reached out, grabbing the ceiling and then dropping to the floor.  
"Come outside. There's something you should see."  
Harley frowned but got up, taking Peter's extended hand. Peter slipped back out the open window, helping Harley out and then wrapping his arm around Harley's waist, dropping to the ground via a web on a nearby tree. When he landed, he let go of Harley, pulling his mask off.  
"Come on." He grabbed Harley's hand again, walking away from the house. He walked for a long time, shushing Harley every time he tried to speak. Finally he jumped high into the sky, shooting a few webs between two trees, and then dropping down, grabbing Harley and jumping back up. He dropped down into what appeared to be a web hammock, Harley in his lap.  
"Look." Peter pointed up at the sky, and Harley gasped slightly, the night sky was so perfectly clear.  
Of course Harley had been stargazing before, but never had things been this clear, or the stars so bright. There was no moon out, but Harley could still see Peter, beautiful Peter. Peter's hair was tousled and he kept having to push it back out of his face, his cheeks were slightly pink. Harley couldn't help himself as he leaned in and kissed Peter without thinking. Peter gave a small pleased hum, his arms tightening around Harley's waist, after a few minutes, Harley swung around so he was straddling Peter, trusting that Peter would keep them balanced on the makeshift hammock. They kissed for a while, stars forgotten, until they were laid back on the hammock, and from there, Harley rolled over onto his back, looking up at the stars.  
"I'm glad you're back," Harley murmured to Peter, looking over at the man, who was focused on the sky.  
"Yeah, me too, Harley. Me too."  
They laid together, pointing out constellations, making up new ones and the stories behind them. When Harley started yawning, Peter took him back to the ground, pulling down the webs before walking to the house, where he easily climbed up the side, Harley on his back. Peter went and took a shower before coming back, curling up next to Harley, who was patiently waiting for his boyfriend, his arms open for him the second he walked in the room, Peter laid on top of his chest, head on his arms as he smiled at Harley, who rubbed circles on his hip.  
"Is this my hoodie?"  
"Yeah. I didn't pack one and it was cold without you."  
Peter laughed. "Babe, if you wanna wear my hoodies you don't need to come up with excuses."  
"Oh that's good." Harley smiled and closed his eyes.  
Peter slipped off his chest, tucking himself up against Harley, hand going under the hoodie.  
"Goodnight babe."  
"Goodnight," Harley murmured, kissing Peter's head before closing his eyes, sighing as he relaxed. He couldn't wait for this to be his constant, falling asleep with Peter in his arms.

Peter had to head back to Queens on Sunday, as he had to go back to work on Monday, Stark Industries couldn't run with both Pepper and Peter gone. So he was temporarily playing CEO, a task he had done before, but was no doubt going to be difficult still. While he was at work, Harley was on a mission, one that only Pepper knew and was quite eager to help him with. It involved a lot of driving and Harley very quickly realized how angry drivers everyone in New York was. Peter did a good job of playing it off.   
After three days of searching, he had found four possible options for the thing he was searching for, and he was getting real excited. He spent the weekend with Peter, and it took everything in him not to tell him what he was planning. He did tell May, however, because he needed her permission for a very specific event that he hoped to have happen soon.  
Harley also spent some time negotiating with Stark Industries, and by that he just sat down for lunch with Pepper and discussed a possible partnership for a product that he didn't quite have the resources for, and then also more details on his secret plan. He went to spend the weekend before he had to fly home with Peter in Queens, since they wouldn't be able to see each other for a few weeks, as Peter was already planning to come visit two weeks before he went back to MIT.  
Peter and Harley had mastered the art of not doing anything. They spent almost all day Saturday, laying on the sofa watching movie after movie. Peter's picks were almost always Disney movies, while Harley liked action movies like Men In Black. The main reason for the movies were just excuses to continuously cuddles, because touch starved Peter was not giving up his boyfriend.  
Sunday evening, Peter drove Harley to the airport. The goodbyes had gotten less sad, since they almost always had their next visits planned. And Harley was still buzzing with excitement about the plans he was forming so it was a little hard for him to be sad. But they hugged for a minute straight before Peter would let Harley go inside.  
Monday, Harley began setting his plans into action.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so. The layout of this chapter is different, I'll probably try to update the others to make them the same layout, because I much prefer this one.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Peter hadn't been terribly surprised when Harley had showed up on Christmas Eve. They had been texting and then he suddenly just disappeared for several hours. It wasn't like Peter knew he was coming, but when he heard the knocking on May's apartment door, he had a suspicion. It was about noon, and Peter had been getting ready for the Stark Industries Christmas party. Which Harley was well aware of.

"Peter!!"

"Yeah, May?!"

"You have a guest!"

Peter walked out, still in a hoodie, and sure enough, Harley was standing in the middle of the lounge, wearing a gray suit with a light blue button down, a suitcase by his feet. He smiled at Peter.

"Hey, babydoll."

Peter chuckled and walked over, hugging him. "Hello."

"You don't seem very surprised?"

"Well you did go silent for several hours, something you don't usually do without warning me unless you're in trouble or trying to surprise me," Peter explained before kissing him.

"Well, I guess surprises aren't gonna happen anymore."

Peter laughed, shaking his head.

"I know you too well, Harley Keener…." Peter paused, stepping back and looking at his clothes.  
"Are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, Pep said I could be your plus one."

Peter chuckled at him, glancing past at May, who shrugged.

"I promise I didn't know this time."

"Yeah, Pepper was the one who helped me plan everything," Harley said with a smile and a kiss to Peter's cheek.

Peter smiled at his boyfriend. They had been dating for a year and a half now, Peter was now a freshman at MIT, and Harley was in his senior year. Peter was partially in charge of Stark Industries, and Harley was, unbeknownst to Peter, working on making Keener Tech more self-running so he could move to New York.

"Well then I guess you can help me finish getting ready," Peter said, grabbing Harley's suitcase and leading him away into his bedroom.

Harley followed, pulling off his suit jacket and sitting on the bed. Peter hummed along to his music as he continued getting ready, Harley just hanging out and enjoying Peter's presence.

"So how have you been?" Peter asked finally, as he was applying very basic makeup.

"Bored to death."

Peter shot him a look.

"I'm kidding, I've been crazy busy. I've had a lot I'm working on with the company, and even though my college workload is relatively light, I've been struggling with that. And I've been missing my boyfriend…."

Peter chuckled, putting down his makeup brush and walking over to Harley.

"Really, this boyfriend must be a pretty lucky guy."

"Yeah, he is. And absolutely gorgeous."

Peter laughed, bending down and kissing Harley. 

"Alright, go sit in the living room."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm gonna get dressed."

"Peter, we've been dating for a year and a half, I've seen you naked countless times."

"Oouuutt."

"Fineeeee." Harley stood and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Peter got dressed into his suit, pulled on his shoes and styled his hair. He took a few mirror pictures before walking out to the living room.

"You guys ready?" Peter called, pausing just out of sight.

"Yeah!" Aunt May called back.

Peter walked around the corner. Harley looked up from his phone, his eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Wooww, Pete, look at you," Aunt May murmured, smiling at him. "My little boy's all grown up and handsome."

"Thanks, May." Peter smiled at her and looked at Harley, who still seemed lost for words.

"Harley?"

"Who gave you the right to be so hot?" Harley questioned, finally finding his voice.

May and Peter laughed.

"Seriously! You're gorgeous," Harley stood, walking over to him and looking him over.

Peter was wearing a maroon suit with a black undershirt. The collar of the suit jacket was a black velvet material. It was just tight enough that it showed off his muscles, but not too tight that he couldn't move.

"God, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."

Harley gently kissed Peter, who was blushing slightly. Peter smiled at him.

"Thanks babe."

Harley squeezed his arm slightly.

An hour later they were at Stark Industries, an hour until people would start arriving. Pepper and Morgan weren't that surprised to see Harley, but were still excited too. Harley and Pepper spent quite a while chatting about something quietly. Peter tried to mind his business, but it was very hard because every time he got near them they got very quiet and it was making him kind of suspicious.

He was helping Morgan practice her dancing when Harley finally came back over to him. He sat down on a nearby chair, watching them. Peter was laughing as they danced, Morgan was doing amazing, she apparently loved it. He glanced over at Harley and smiled. Harley smiled back, Peter was for all practical reasons Morgan's big brother, he loved her like she was his sister and treated her like she was.

Peter spun Morgan out and when she came back they burst into laughter. Morgan hugged him and then ran off to Pepper and May. Peter was still laughing when he walked over to Harley, sitting on his lap.

"You gonna save a dance for me?" Harley asked, kissing Peter, Peter grinned at him.

"Of course, wouldn't be a party if I didn't dance with my boyfriend."

Harley chuckled, kissing Peter a few more times before just putting his arms around Peter and watching people scurry around for the party.

"What were you and Pepper talking about?"

"Just business talk."

Peter's eyebrow shot up.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I don't know. You guys just seemed a little suspicious."

Harley hummed, looking up at Peter with a fond smile.

"Trust me, baby. If it was anything important I'd tell you."

Peter narrowed his eyes slightly, but looked up as the sound of heels came towards them as Pepper power walked over

"Peter, come on, guests are arriving."

Peter sighed and stood up off Harley.

"Be back eventually."

Nearly a half an hour later, Peter finally made his way back to Harley, giving him a "yikes" look. He leaned into Harley, putting an arm around him and directing him away from Shuri and MJ.

"Where are we going?"

"Some investors wish to meet you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And by you I mean Harley Keener, C.E.O. , not Peter Parker's boyfriend."

"Oh."

Peter led Harley over to a group of middle age men who were standing in a half circle. Harley gave Peter a minorly annoyed look before taking a breath and Peter watched him enter businessman mode.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Peter said, raising his voice and forcing himself into the conversation. "May I introduce Harley Keener, founder and C.E.O. of Keener Tech."

Harley smiled and personally introduced himself to each of the men and then launched into business talk with some of them, while Peter got dragged into a discussion with the remaining few about the current direction of Stark Industries.  
They didn't escape that conversation for about an hour, and only then because Pepper was making an announcement and wanted Peter to say something.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to the seventeenth annual Stark Industries Christmas party! And I'd like to apologize for the date. We had some issues with the normal day of the party, and Christmas Eve was the only day we could manage to fit it in. So thank you all for taking time from your busy schedules, and from your families, to come spend it here!" Pepper started her speech, smiling fondly at everyone. "As I'm sure a lot of you know, the past few years have been difficult. Raising a child on your own is difficult enough, let alone running a company on top of that. I would've never been able to do all this without the love and support of May and Peter Parker, who have become like family to Morgan and I. Or without Happy Hogan, a man who is like a big brother to me, and an uncle to Morgan.

"Another special note about Mr. Parker. Peter Parker is one of the most remarkable young men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. When he joined the internship program countless years ago, I was… unsure of Tony's choices, he was a wide eyed freshman who could barely walk in a straight line. But two years ago, when I started working with him, I could see why Tony picked him. Peter has this… This energy, that just, lights up every room he walks into. No matter what he's dealing with, or what is happening, he keeps a level head, he is calm, and he can talk down even the angriest investors. Peter Parker started as an Intern, and now look at him, gunning for CEO. I'm sure anyone who has had the pleasure of talking with Peter would agree that he deserves it….. Peter Parker, ladies and gentlemen."

Peter took a deep breath, squeezing Harley's hand before walking over to Pepper and receiving a hug from her.

"You can do this. Just breathe, don't focus on the crowd, just on a familiar face," Pepper whispered in his ear before stepping back behind him. Peter nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Uh. Hi." Peter gave a small wave, drawing a few laughs, he focused in on Shuri and T'Challa, who were right in front of him. 

"Um, as Pepper said, I'm Peter Parker. I work very closely with Pepper and currently run the majority of the science department of Stark Industries. I wouldn't say I'm gunning for CEO, but that is what I'm training for. When Pepper asked me to give a small speech tonight there were countless sleepless nights as I panicked, trying to think of what I should say…. Which then turned to, well, what would Tony say….  
And then I realized. I've spent the past two years trying to fill Tony Stark's shoes. I tried to be as smart as him, as skilled as him, I tried to run the company like he would, think like him, and in a few ways, even act like him. But I'm not Tony Stark. No one could ever be Tony Stark. No one could ever come close. How could you fill the shoes of a man who gave everything?"

Peter swallowed, taking a deep breath and looking over at Harley, who smiled at him, nodding to encourage him on.

"So I've reached this realization. I should stop asking myself "what would Tony do?" And instead ask "what would he want me to do?". And the answer is that he wouldn't want me living in the past, trying to be like him. He'd want me. Want us all, too live our lives to the fullest, to be the best versions of ourselves possible, and to do good in the world. 

"Stark Industries won't be the same without him, the world won't. But that's okay. Because change can be good. Tony once told me that he wanted me to be better than him. At the time I was an emotionally distressed teenager and didn't realize that what he meant was that he knew I was destined for greatness, that he wanted me to be better than him, because he knew I could be. I'd like to thank Pepper, for giving me the opportunity to work within Stark Industries, I am so lucky to have the support from the Stark's, from Aunt May, and from Harley. Thank you all for coming, and Happy Holidays!"

Peter stepped back beside Pepper.

"Was that okay?"

Pepper nodded, looking away as she gently wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, it was perfect Pete." She cleared her throat and stepped forwards again.

"Thank you all for coming! Enjoy the evening!" Pepper said and the crowds dispersed slowly. 

Pepper turned to Peter and hugged him.

"You should have warned me your speech was gonna be sad!"

"I'm sorrryyyy!"

Pepper laughed and squeezed him before letting go and going to socialize. Peter dragged Harley off to get food.

As the party started winding down, and people started trickling out, Harley dragged Peter over to the small area where people were dancing, a slow song was playing, so they started swaying to the music, slowly rotating while they did so. They were quiet for a while, heads together as they danced, just taking in each other's presence. 

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah."

"I love you," Harley murmured, his mouth by Peter's ear.

"I love you too."

"I thought about making a whole big speech. But then I decided I didn't need to explain myself, and you'd understand all my reasons."

"What?" Peter pulled away slightly, looking confused.

Harley just stepped back, letting go of Peter and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Harley?"

Peter watched as Harley dropped to one knee, holding up a black velvet box, popping it open to reveal a silver ring.

"Peter Parker, would you do this stupid hick the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh my God." 

Peter stared at him in shock. People around them stopped to watch the scene unfold, Harley grinned up at him.

"I… Of course, you dummy," Peter said, a grin breaking out across his face.

Harley stood and slid the ring onto Peter's hand, before being pulled in for a kiss. Applauding and cheering broke out around them.

"I can't believe you," Peter said, laughing, his eyes were slightly wet, like he was gonna start crying.

"What? You can't believe that I wanna marry the most pure being in the world? That I wanna keep the love of my life around for as long as possible."

"No! That you got to propose first!"

Harley laughed, kissing Peter again. When they turned around, May was the first one to greet them with a hug and congratulations, and she was followed by many more.

 

Peter leaned into Harley, looking at his ring. It was the next morning, Christmas. They had gotten up and driven to Pepper's house to celebrate Christmas with them, still dressed in Pajamas, as Morgan had insisted. They were in the middle of unwrapping presents and Peter was still in awe of the band on his ring finger. Harley glanced down and chuckled to himself, smiling as he watched Peter tilt his hand so the light bounced off it.  
"You like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

Harley smiled and kissed Peter's head, squeezing his arm slightly.

"I'm glad."

Peter glanced down as he got a text. It was from Shuri.

Shuri: Thought you might like to have this.  
 _Video_

The video was from the previous night, and it was of Harley's proposal. Peter didn't have his volume up, but he still watched, watched the shifting emotions on his own face, and the hopeful ones on Harley's. He chuckled and saved it.

Peter: yeah. Thanks. Did you know he was gonna do that?

Shuri: I knew when he asked me to film a few minutes before.

Peter: Lol! Sounds like him. <3 thanks for coming btw.

Peter set down his phone to enjoy the rest of the morning, unwrapping presents as they were given to him. He had gotten Harley a jersey(?) from his favorite baseball team(little known fact that Harley is a huge baseball fan) and also a video game Harley had been raving about for actual months. As the presents dwindled, it occurred to him that Harley hadn't gotten him anything, he tried not to be disappointed, looking at his engagement ring, scolding himself slightly. He was greatly confused when Harley stood up, walking away to his coat.

"Pete," he said, reaching into the pocket.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, I actually did get you something, but it may or may not be back in Tennessee…. But it's okay, because I have something else…." Harley pulled something from the pocket, and walked back over.

He sat beside Peter, holding a tiny box out. Peter took it, eyebrow raised, and slipped the bow off. He frowned as he opened it to reveal a USB.

"Harley, what is this."

Pepper held out her laptop to them.

"Take a look."

Peter opened up the laptop, waiting for a few seconds as it booted up. When it did, he plugged in the USB, pulling up the file list, there were a few files on it, but he opened the first one, immediately confused. It was blueprints. He glanced over at Harley, who smiled and nodded. Peter closed out of the first one and opened the next few. One appeared to be a business plan, which Peter briefly scanned, and the last one was a map, a spot marked. Peter stared at it a while.

"Harley….. is this… is this New York?"

"Yeah."

"What….. What is all this…"

"So. Things aren't completely solid yet…. But Keener Technology has purchased a section of property right on that spot on the map and are currently in the process of expanding to New York with a second office and manufacturing center," Harley explained, watching Peter's face carefully. "Which means….."

"Oh my God….. are you…. Are you really. Does this mean you're gonna be moving here?"

Harley grinned, nodding. Peter carefully set Pepper's laptop to the side before tackle hugging Harley.

"Of course it'll take sometime. A year, maybe two…."

"Just long enough for me to graduate?" 

"That was the plan…."

"Oh my God, how long have you been plotting this?"

"Since summer."

Peter laughed, shaking his head, he kissed Harley.

"God I love you."

"I love you to the moon."


	14. Chapter 14

Peter felt like he was buzzing with energy. He had just walked off the stage of graduation. In an hour he'd be out of this building, with his family, celebrating. In a few days, Pepper would be relinquishing some more of her powers in Stark Industries. In a week he'd be moving in with Harley to their first apartment. In a month he'd be marrying the love of his life. Things were finally going his way. He did keep having to remind himself to stop looking for the catch.

The next hour went by painfully slow, but Peter didn't mind, he was spaced out for the most part, clapping when necessary. When they were all finally dismissed, he hurried out to go find Harley, May, Pepper, Morgan and Happy. They were waiting outside, he ran into Harley's arms, letting himself be picked up and spun around.

"Congrats Baby!" Harley said, kissing him before letting go so he could hug May.  
"I'm so proud of you, Pete."

"Thanks, May."

The others hugged and praised him, then as a group they walked away from the doors, finding a good spot along the brick wall of the auditorium to get pictures. After pictures, Harley and Peter drove together to the restaurant, holding hands the whole way. 

"God, everything is suddenly happening," Harley said suddenly, and softly.

"What?"

"You graduating, me having moved up here…. Us moving in by the end of the week," Harley explained. "Everything we've been planning for is finally happening."

Peter glanced over, knowing Harley would keep talking if he just kept his mouth shut, and he did.

"It's exciting, but also, you know I'm slightly nervous about the whole thing…. Well, mostly just the stuff with Keener Technology. But I'm ready. Ready to be here, with you."

Peter chuckled, smiling as he focused on the road, driving one handed.

"I know, darling. I'm ready too."

Peter pulled his hand away as he pulled into a parking spot. They walked into the restaurant together, finding MJ, Shuri and Ned already there, waiting. They had wanted to come celebrate but weren't able to make it to the actual ceremony, as they were all traveling from different locations, Shuri and MJ come from much further then Ned however.

Peter hugged all of them, happy to see his friends since most of them he hadn't seen in forever. They got led to their table after a few minutes, spending two hours there, just eating and chatting, catching up on life. Michelle had graduated a year early, and had promptly moved to Wakanda with Shuri. Ned had just graduated the week before and was going to spend the summer in Queens before finding a job and moving wherever he was needed. Harley was planning to offer him a position with Keener Tech. Ned wasn't an engineer by any means, but he certainly had a way with computers.

"I still can't believe you are actually moving to New York, Harley," Ned said, leaned back in his seat, looking at Harley and Peter.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we all kinda figured Peter would end up moving to Tennessee, not you moving up here," Ned explained, "so when he told us it was kinda a surprise."

"Really? What about Stark Industries? He has that keeping him here."

"You had Keener Tech," MJ pointed out. "We didn't think about you expanding it."

Harley just shrugged.

"And you are getting married in just like, a month," Shuri added.

"Yeah, it's going to be a busy few weeks."

Harley reached down and squeezed Peter's leg. Shuri distracted Ned by beginning to talk about something that had happened in Wakanda. Harley glanced over and recognized Peter's thoughtful expression as he picked at the remainder of his cheesecake.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways, Harley was gonna spend the night with Peter, so he got his bag from Pepper's car and threw it in the back, waiting until they had been driving for a bit before finally asking.

"Soooo, what's got you all thoughtful looking."

Peter glanced over, shrugging slightly before focusing on where he was driving.

"I was just thinking, five years ago, I definitely never imagined myself to be where I am now, graduating from MIT, having a major role in Stark Industries, getting married in a months time…. I never…. But I'm so glad that it is where I am."

Harley chuckled, smiling at his fiancee.

"Just imagine where we'll be in five more years."

They went back to silence, listening to the radio as they drove. Peter reached his apartment and parked, but didn't get out, turning to Harley.

"Do you want kids?"

"What?" Harley gave him a shocked look. Peter waited, letting Harley process the question.  
"I… I guess I never thought about it."

"I haven't really either…. It just popped into my head today, seeing Morgan." Peter shrugged and got out, waiting for Harley to get his bag before locking the door and heading up, ready for bed. Harley followed behind him, the question playing through his head.

....................

Peter set the last box down in the office, leaning in the doorway to watch as May and Pepper fussed over the pillows in the bedroom, he smiled, glancing down the stairs to glimpse Harley and Happy readjusting the sofa. Harley's mother was in the kitchen, unpacking and washing dishes. Morgan sat on the stairs with Abbie, watching quietly and telling them where she thought it would look better, which was coincidentally on the ceiling. Peter chuckled, hearing the bickering that followed. He walked into the bedroom at May's request, moving the vanity/dresser easily for them, before approving their decorating skills.

"Hey, babe! Can you come here?!" Harley yelled from downstairs.

Peter turned and jogged down, easily slipping past Morgan.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Does this look okay?" Harley asked, pointing at the sofa.

"Uhh, push it that way slightly… good and then pull the coffee table out, we'll be killing our shins on that if you don't."

Harley and Happy quickly followed his instructions.

"Perfect."

Peter grabbed the pillows and placed them on, followed by the complimenting throw blanket which he carefully placed, making it look like a sofa from a magazine. The next few hours were spent unpacking boxes and letting the women fuss about where things should be placed. Abbie and Morgan were getting along swimmingly, laughing as they helped Harley's mom cook dinner.

"No, its not… it's not even."

Peter glanced over, seeing May directing Harley in hanging a shelf. Peter was currently putting up the few decorations they had for the bookshelves and tv stand.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, yes, much better."

Harley finished screwing the shelf into place, letting May grab the different items that went on it before going to help Happy replace the screws in the door.

Peter made his escape after another twenty minutes, slipping upstairs into the office and guest bedroom, sitting on the floor to slowly unpack the boxes. The noise and amount of people in the relatively small apartment were starting to overwhelm him. He was in the process of stack books off to one side when he heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Hey."

Peter looked up and smiled at Harley.

"Hi."

"Get overwhelmed?"

"Yeah…."

Harley walked over, sitting down next to Peter, picking up some books.

"Yeah."

"It's not like this is the first time I moved out. But I guess it's different because this time… I'm not coming back for summer…." Peter explained softly. Harley set down his books, putting an arm around Peter and pulling him against his side in a hug.

"I know, Pete."

Peter sighed, setting his books down and turning, pressing his face into Harley's neck.

"This is gonna be an interesting few weeks."

They sat there for a few minutes, hugging quietly.

"Mom said dinner was almost ready…. They've got most of the decorating we can do now done…"

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

They didn't move. Even when Peter heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, guys…. Food is ready."

Peter looked up to see Abbie standing in the doorway.

"Okay."

Harley squeezed Peter slightly before getting up and walking away, following his sister downstairs. Peter sat on the floor for a few more minutes, finishing emptying a box while he calmed himself down. When he felt ready to face people again, he stood and walked back downstairs, to the open kitchen and dining room where the others were waiting. They ate as a large family, May and Mrs. Keener talking, this having been the first time they met, and Morgan and Abbie chittering along like old friends. Peter found himself eating in contemplative silence while Harley talked business with Pepper.

"You okay kid?"

Peter looked over at Happy, who was watching him carefully.

"Yeah, just realizing how big of a change this is."

"You'll be okay, you're only thirty minutes from May, and you'll see Pep and I almost every day."

"I know." Peter glanced over at Harley, Happy understood what he was worried about.

"Hey, he's got you, you've got him. That's the point of a relationship, you gotta watch each other's backs and support each other. All you gotta do is remember how much you love each other and you'll be fine."

Peter smiled at him. "Thanks Happy."

After supper, Happy was the first one to leave, heading back to his apartment. May stuck around for a bit longer before leaving, saying she'd bring by Peter's last package in a few days. Harley's family was spending the night with Pepper, so the four of them stayed for a while after May left, just so Harley could properly say his goodbyes. Mrs. Keener cried, despite Harley telling her she would see him in a month for the wedding, and that anytime she wanted to come visit he'd buy her a plane ticket. Abbie was determined not to cry, and made it clear that she was glad he was going, and then hugged him tightly so she could hide her face. Peter distracted Morgan to give the family some room, taking her out on the balcony and pointing out buildings on the skyline.

"Morgan, it's time to go!" Pepper called. Morgan sighed and turned, walking into the apartment.   
Mrs. Keener was waiting for Peter.

"Peter, take good care of my boy," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, and I'll make sure he remembers to call you."

She laughed, pulling away and grabbing her purse, hugging Harley one last time before walking out the door, tears slipping down her cheeks again. Peter got a hug from Abbie who told him not to let Harley bully him, and then quickly followed her mom. Pepper and Morgan said goodbye and a "see you later!" And followed them.

Peter turned to Harley, and without even needing to be asked, pulled him into a hug. Harley hugged Peter tightly, crying quietly.

"I'm gonna miss them a lot more than I thought, Pete."

"I know, Darling."

They stood in the middle of their living room for a while, hugging and coming to terms with how huge of a thing they just did.

"Come on, lets watch a movie or something."

Peter tugged Harley down onto their sofa, grabbing tv remotes and turning on Netflix.  
They watched a few episodes of The Office, curled up, neither one really watching the show. After a while, Peter decided he just wanted to go cuddle in bed. So they went, Harley taking a shower, Peter just patiently waiting, finishing putting away some clothes. When Harley got out, they got into bed, Peter's back against Harley's chest, playing with the fingers of his hand that was over Peter's side. They didn't really talk, content to lie together and continue pondering their own dilemmas.

"I think you get contemplative when you're depressed."

"What?"

"I mean, can you honestly tell me you aren't depressed right now?" Harley asked, not moving as he talked.

"I guess not."

"But you definitely don't act like I do when I'm depressed, you just get thoughtful, and go really silent. The only reason I know you're depressed is you have this sad look in your eyes."

"Huh. Never thought about it before."

Harley shrugged, lapsing back into silence.  
Nearly thirty minutes later, Peter spoke again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

Peter was bouncing. Literally, he hadn't stopped moving for the past twenty minutes. If he wasn't bouncing, he was pacing. Michelle was watching him with dull amusement, Ned had given up trying to calm him, just staring out the door, waiting for their cue. 

It was the day of the wedding. Peter was wearing a white suit with a light blue vest, Michelle and May had picked it out, and then had micromanaged the makeup artists to get the makeup exactly how they wanted. There were some elements of a traditional wedding that they had kept, like a good portion of the ceremony, but a lot of things, such as a bouquet and veil and other small things like that. Peter knew that outside the church doors was a path lit with fairy lights that would lead him out to the small pavillion that was surrounded by those closest to Peter and Harley, waiting on the pavilion would be Harley and Sam, who apparently was registered to officiate weddings.

Harley, the love of Peter's life. The man he had dated for so long. The time had flown by, Peter could vividly remember little 17 year old Peter flying to Tennessee to visit Harley. Back when Peter had years worth of school and hardwork, back when he wasn't even sure they'd survive college. But here he was, marrying him.

"Wait! There's Happy!" Ned exclaimed, turning to MJ.

"Okay, show's on the road." MJ turned to Peter, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You will be okay, you've been waiting for this forever."

Peter nodded with a smile. MJ turned and ran out with Ned, heading out to get in their spots. May, who had been quietly waiting to the side, stood, slipping her arn through his.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Peter couldn't help the big smile forminf on his face.

May nodded and they walked out together, following the path of fairy lights that weren't quite useful at this time, the late afternoon light too bright, but later that evening they would be beautiful. They rounded the corner and Peter could see the several rows of people who had been invited, it was a relatively small group, a private ceremony after all. He squeezed May's arm, just as he met eyes with Harley. 

Harley was wearing a gray suit with a blue vest like Peter's. His curly hair had been styled neatly, he had been letting it grow out recently, since Peter liked his curls. He had less makeup on then Peter, but it was still visible as he walked closer to Harley. He grinned at Peter as they approached, he had jokingly told Peter he was gonna bawl his eyes out, Peter didn't believe him, but as Harley took Peter's hand he noticed tears forming in his Fiancee's eyes. Peter smiled and shook his head slightly, squeezing Harley's hand.

The ceremony went smoothly, they had both written their own vows, and half way through Harley's, he had to stop because he really was crying that hard. Peter tucked his paper back into his pocket and stepped forwards, reaching up and gently wiping away Harley's tears. Harley smiled up at him, taking a moment to compose himself before finishing his incredibly sweet vows that had Peter crying by the end as well. 

After the wedding was pictures and then the reception, which involved a lot of dancing, more crying, and drunk relatives and superheroes. Peter and Harley, now happily married, didn't get home until late that night. They walked up to their apartment, hand in hand, enjoy the silence they hadn't had all evening. Peter unlocked the door, but before he could walk through the doorway, Harley pulled him back, easily scooping Peter up, bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, I gotta carry my new husband across the threshold of our house."

Peter laughed, putting his arms around Harley's neck. Harley turned, pushing the door back open with his hip and carrying Peter in, locking the door before walking over and sitting on the sofa, Peter in his lap.

"So, leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon…"

"Yeah, but tonight…" 

Peter spun so he was straddling Harley, Harley chuckled, accepting his husband's kisses.

"We should probably take these suits off and hang them up," Harley commented.

"Harley, honey. Don't ruin the moment."

"Yes dear."

Peter decided that night, as he laid curled up against his husband, that maybe, after all he had been through, life was finally paying him back. And even if it wasn't, he was perfectly happy with how things were playing out. And there definitely wasn't a catch, even if there was, he would have Harley beside him to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it folks!! I'm sad to say that this was the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Imagine - Prom Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150161) by [Queerbutstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere)




End file.
